


Lost in Shadows

by blackrose_17



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Ianto Jones, F/M, Immortal Ianto Jones, M/M, Tommy Merlyn is Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As his plans for Starling City begin to take shape Malcolm beings to lose faith in nearly all those in his organization; the one and the only person he truly trusts is his lover and secret weapon, Ianto Jones. What role will Ianto play in what's coming and how do you stop someone who has the power of time running through their veins?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this year's DC Big Bang  
> Beta by the always wonderful RoyalLadyEmma  
> Art by truthismusic you can see the art here: http://truthismusic.livejournal.com/22191.html  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or Torchwood, if I did neither Tommy or Ianto would be dead.

The last thing Ianto Jones remembered was Jack finally saying those three words he’d waited so long to hear. _'A little too late,'_ a little voice in his head nagged him relentlessly even though he tried his best to silence it. Unfortunately, it was just as stubborn as he was and he could never silence it completely. For three years after the House of the Dead was destroyed he lived within the Rift with only those words to sooth his wounded heart until one day, Ianto realised that they stopped being such a comfort… and he wasn’t quite sure when that happened.

Every day of that time, there was a part of Ianto that wanted to scream and yell at Jack, to vent his frustrations, to demand an answer as to why the man who had all the time in the universe had denied his lover the three little words he most needed to hear as he laid dying in Jack's arms. One of the things that Ianto had the most trouble understanding was that Jack had no problem in letting his infatuation with Gwen be known at every turn. Despite everything the team said to the contrary he regularly gave into her every demand no matter how it affected the others and he always did it with a benevolent smile, as though he were merely indulging a favourite child. Ianto on the other hand had to fight for every scrap of affection, every hint of validation that Jack carelessly and casually tossed his way.

"Maybe it's better this way, at least I’m not forced to have a front row seat any longer to watch Torchwood's version of Romeo and Juliet.” A bitter laugh escaped Ianto's lips. “I just feel bad for Rhys in all of this; he’s just a nice guy whose blind when it comes to Gwen. I wonder how long it will take to Jack to seek comfort in Gwen's bed."

He knew he was being unfair but he couldn't help but hate Gwen Cooper more than just a little bit. She got her happy ending, unlike Tosh and Owen; she never suffered the pain of losing a lover to Torchwood like the others had. It just wasn't fair that she got to walk away unscathed with a loving husband, a baby on the way and the undying lust of Captain Jack Harkness.

Yes, alone in his prison with no one to hear him, Ianto Jones could freely admit that he hated Gwen bloody Cooper.

 _'Is it so wrong to want the one I love to love me back, to love me with their whole heart? Why do I have to share Jack’s love with who knows how many others as well as his Doctor and my work colleague? I just wish I could have met a Jack someplace where there was no Torchwood, no Time Lord and certainly no Gwen Cooper around.’_ Ianto sat back in the nothingness of the Rift as a thoughtful look entered his eyes. _‘Maybe then I would have believed him when he said he loved me.'_

“You can be such a fool sometimes, Jones,” he scolded himself bitterly. Ianto closed his eyes fighting in vain to keep the tears back but he failed as a tear fell down his cheek and plopped wetly into his lap. "It doesn't matter now anyway; it's a little too late for wishes and what-if's. What was that old nursery rhyme Mam used to tell me? Oh yeah, if wishes were horses, beggars would ride.” Pain lanced through his chest as he thought of his mother, her beautiful hair, her loving eyes, her soft voice and her gentle hands. He’d never told his sister, but the older she became the more she looked like their mother and that thought warmed his heart.

Returning to his original state of melancholy, Ianto spoke to the darkness. “Even if I could find such a perfect place, where Jack and I could be together and happy, I would be hopeless to do anything about it; I'm destined to spend eternity in the Rift." Ianto wondered and not for the first time just what he had ever done the universe to piss it off. Did he deserve this fate because of the lies he’d woven in order to get Lisa into Torchwood? Was it because he’d stood in the way of the epic love story that was Jack and Gwen?

Yet again Ianto shook his head; he knew from long practice that thinking along those lines would drive him insane. An overpowering sense of weariness washed over him; he was tired, so very tired of not being good enough. He hadn’t been good enough for his father to love him, he hadn’t been good enough to save Lisa and he certainly hadn’t been good enough for Jack to truly love. Settling in as comfortably as he could Ianto let the soft song of the Rift lull him into a restless sleep. Hopelessly it would be filled with sweet dreams of him and Jack for a change.

The Rift was a force unto itself and that power couldn’t be sealed away by a box of magic rocks and forgotten about. No, in its infinite power it had found a new home in one Ianto Jones. It had been on its own for so very long and then it heard the song of Ianto’s heart, longing for a love to call his own and it rejoiced. As the Welshman slept the Rift watched a dream of Ianto walking along a deserted beach, holding hands with the one man his heart and soul belong to.

Inspiration struck and the Rift began searching through every timeline and universe until it found what it was looking for: a different version of Ianto’s soul mate alive and well in a universe where he was not known as Captain Jack Harkness but as Malcolm Merlyn. The Rift was happy although there was just a touch of worry behind its smile; hopefully the darker version of Ianto's lover could heal the scars that his immortal self had so foolishly left when he’d denied the love between the two of them.

Knowing exactly what it had to do, the golden glow of the Rift gently wrapped itself around Ianto. _'Sleep well, my dear Ianto, for I now grant you your heart's deepest and strongest desire. But first the seed must be planted. I just hope it is enough to heal the scars that exist on both your hearts.'_

******

_Blinking rapidly, Malcolm Merlyn shook his head in bewilderment. He knew he had to be dreaming’; that was the only explanation he could come up with as a golden energy wrapped itself around him. Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned to discover that the most delicious looking young man, handsomely dressed in a pinstripe suit, was sleeping soundly on his bed._

_As he drank in the sight, Malcolm felt his fingers twitching with the urge to reach out and touch the young man, to hold and possess him, to make him his… that train of thought was far too dangerous to ride and Malcolm quickly cut it off._

_“His name is Ianto Jones and he’s yours,” a soft voice whispered gently in his ear, a voice that sounded older than time itself. Malcolm watched as the golden energy slowly took the shape of a woman dressed in Victorian fashions; she had a gentle smile curving her lips as she stroked the sleeping man’s face._

_Her words caused pure possessiveness to settle itself deep in Malcolm’s chest and it took all his will power not to give in to the primal urge surging through him. If his feminine visitor was to be believed, then he wouldn’t be waiting long to lay claim to Ianto. “What do you mean mine?”_

_“In another time and another place he was yours but you did not love and care for him as you should have. The ‘other you’ let his wandering ways and his fear of losing the one he loves with all his heart guide his actions. He foolishly allowed Ianto to believe he was second or even third best when in truth Ianto Jones meant the world to Jack Harkness._

_“Unfortunately bitterness began to fill Ianto’s heart when his dying declaration of love went unreturned; now Ianto has been alone far, far too long and he is losing his faith that true love is possible.”_

_“Then that other me is a damn fool! How he could have let this gorgeous creature go or live in doubt.” Malcolm didn’t even know this man, this unexpected gift, but strong stirrings of protectiveness welled up in him._

_The woman gave a gentle shake of her head. “That is only part of the reason; Ianto was too afraid of opening up his heart to the love being offered. He knew that when he lost the other you it would be a pain he would never recover from.” She brushed Ianto’s hair from his forehead as if he were her child. “Ianto has spent three years trapped in a dark empty place where he was alone and lost. His heart has been greatly damaged and it remains bruised by the man he loved. It is up to you to heal that damage."_

_Her eyes narrowed and flashed with a golden light as she studied the man standing before her. “Malcolm Merlyn, can I trust you with Ianto's heart?"_

_Malcolm studied the sleeping young man; he looked so peaceful but oh lord, how he wanted to rip that suit off of him and reveal the body beneath. Yet at the same time he wanted to wrap his arms around the man and protect him from whatever ghosts haunted him. Then he frowned, he had an above average IQ but ‘I do not understand where these fucking warm, fuzzy feelings are coming from!’ There was only two other people in the world Malcolm had ever felt so protective over: his wife, Rebecca,_ and _his son, Tommy. ‘And I failed them both.’_

_The pain that had never left his heart must have been reflected in his eyes because the woman reached out and just for a moment laid a comforting hand on his arm._

_Malcolm studied Ianto as he lay sleeping, one hand curled next to his cheek, his face open and relaxed. Never had he wanted anything or anyone as much as the tempting young Welshman before him. He was absolutely flawless and Malcolm was already picturing how erotically perfect this young man would look spread out on his bed waiting for him._

_The older man knew from the woman’s words that there was an inner darkness to Ianto Jones, one swimming beneath the cool mask that Malcolm was certain he wore every waking hour of the day. It was a mask that Malcolm longed to make from Ianto’s face so that he could bring that darkness to the surface_ to _and help Ianto learn to embrace it. His decision made Malcolm tore his gaze from the bed and met the eyes of the woman with open frankness. “Yes, you can trust me with Ianto and his heart.” Malcolm knew that this was a decision he would never regret._

 _The woman smiled and began to glow with happiness._ _“Then I leave him in your care. Be gentle and patient with him for his heart is heavy with hurt.” After one last fond look at Ianto she pressed her fingers to Malcolm’s forehead, “Now wake up,” she commanded and right before his eyes, the woman vanished in a flash of pure golden light._

******

With a violent start that nearly knocked him to the floor Malcolm shot up out of bed and then fell back, gasping for breath, his heart pounding like a jackhammer in his chest. He lifted a hand to his hair noticing as it crossed in front of him that it was shaking and ran it through his sleep-tousled hair. _'What an intense dream!'_ he thought as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Not since his beautiful wife Rebecca had anyone made his heart race like the man from his dreams had. _‘Who on earth is Ianto Jones?’_

Without warning

a golden glow so bright that Malcolm had to raise his hand and shield his eyes from the brightness filled the room and illuminated every nook and cranny but before he could locate its source it faded just as suddenly as it had appeared. Once he was sure that he hadn’t gone blind Malcolm slowly lowered his hand and then gasped in utter surprise.

Now lying beside him was the gorgeous man from his dreams and he could only stare in amazement. _'My god he's beautiful!’_ followed immediately by _‘He's real!'_ were the only thoughts running through Malcolm's mind as he studied Ianto Jones. Just like in his dream, the young man laid beside him on his bed sound asleep, his body completely relaxed and his face peaceful and innocent-looking.

 

Hesitantly, afraid to wake the sleeping man, Malcolm reached out to stroke Ianto's cheek slowly lowering his fingers to gently touch Ianto's skin. He shuddered slightly at the feeling of Ianto's soft skin beneath his fingertips and he couldn't help but wonder how the rest of Ianto would feel pressed against his body. _‘How long_ _will I_ _have to wait_ _till_ _I get_ _to enjoy complete_ _skin-on-skin_ _contact?’_

Malcolm Merlyn was no stranger to the pure pleasures of the flesh and he had been drawn to both sexes in the past. After Rebecca's untimely and tragic death he couldn't bring himself to find comfort in another woman's body and instead he’d turned his gaze to finding his release within the male form. The man now laying so temptingly before him was one that Malcolm instinctively knew he would get much pleasure from, _'And hopefully very soon.'_ He wasn’t surprised to feel a thrill of lust rush through his body.

Being a wise man, Malcolm knew that nothing would happen between him and his young man right away but if what the woman from his dreams told him was true, the young man had already been without another's touch for quite some time. He licked his lips with anticipation; seducing Ianto Jones may have just gotten a whole lot easier.

Eyeing the young man’s suit – idly noticing that it was an elegantly fitted bespoke three-piece obviously made by a master tailor – a wicked grin slowly began to spread across Malcolm's face. "I know from past experience that that can't be easy to sleep in so let me help make you more comfortable."

If Ianto had been awake he would have been blushing fiercely at the hungry leer that appeared on Malcolm’s face. It was one he had seen dozens of times on Jack’s face and it would have caused the young Welshman great pain at the reminder of what he had lost. Fortunately for him the Rift energy had made sure Ianto would sleep for as long as she needed him to while she spoke to her precious Ianto and explained what was happening. Then she would awaken him to his new life and love.

While Malcolm was making his guest more ‘comfortable’, Ianto was falling deeper and deeper into a peaceful dream state softly lit by the golden glow of the Rift’s energy.

_Ianto blinked as he came face-to-face with a young woman dressed in Victorian fashions. “Who are you?” he asked. “You seem so familiar to me.”_

_A gentle smile appeared on her face as she reached out and cupped his face and Ianto found himself leaning hungrily into her touch. “My dearest Ianto, you do know me, I am a part of the Rift. I am also a part of all the TARDISes that have existed as well as the only one still alive. I have wanted to meet you for so very long but I just didn’t want it to be on these terms.”_

_Confusion appeared in Ianto’s eyes as he shook his head. “I don’t understand; how would you know about me? I’m nobody.”_

_“Oh Ianto, you have no idea how special you are, do you?” Her smile turned sad. “I know you from Jack’s heart, you were the light that kept him going during the darkest times of his life, thinking of you was the only thing that kept him sane. But he guarded his heart so greatly he could not see that his bond mate was right before him and as a result he hurt not only you but himself with his actions.”_

_She took Ianto’s hands in hers and looked into his eyes. “I can do nothing to change the events that have come to pass with the 456 or with your choice to close the Rift at the House of the Dead. I cannot reunite you and Jack and that breaks my heart, but I have searched through time and space and through all the universes and I have found another soul who resonates perfectly with yours, Malcolm Merlyn. He wears Jack’s face but I must warn you his heart is ruled by darkness and he can be a cruel man,” she warned._

_Ianto could hardly believe what he was hearing; he had been Jack’s bond mate but his foolish lover had been too blinded by past hurts to see what they could have been. ‘Oh Jack, what have you done? We could have had such a different destiny if only you had taken a chance on us.’ Oh how Ianto wished that either he or Jack had been brave enough to take that next step or had even dared to take a chance and broached the subject of what exactly their relationship was or even where it was going. Ianto just wished he had asked Jack where he stood in his heart: was he before or after Gwen?_

_“So you brought me here to this Malcolm for a second chance because Jack and I will never see each other again,” Ianto wondered out loud._

_“Well, I would never say never, my dear Ianto; the universe is a vast and ever-changing place. I do know that yours and Jack’s fates are forever entwined, but for now this is the best place for you to heal. I have seen your future and it’s connected to Malcolm Merlyn’s and yes, to Jack’s but in the very far future.” Cupping Ianto’s face with her hands again she pressed a loving kiss onto his forehead. “Someday when your pain has healed and you are ready you and Jack will meet again but until then you have much growing to do.”_

_Although he knew it was a warned her words filled Ianto with a sense of hope that he hadn’t felt in three long years._

_“I’ll remember,” Ianto promised. “Thank you.”_

_“Good,” she nodded her head with satisfaction. “Now when you awake you will start of your new life. Be patient with Malcolm, he is not Jack. Although they could pass as twins they are two completely different people and this is something you must remember.”_

_Ianto nodded his head. “I will.”_

_Pressing another gentle kiss onto Ianto’s forehead she uttered a silent prayer to the universe that she was doing the right thing. ‘Please let the darkness in Malcolm seek out Ianto’s own; let him find the part of my precious Welshman that he has kept hidden for so long.’ However this was the path that had been laid out before Ianto and she could only hope that when Jack and Ianto met up again that Jack would be able to find the good in Ianto’s soul again. “It’s time to awaken, my dear Ianto, and meet your future.”_

Slowly awareness returned to Ianto as the Rift him from her golden spell into the real world and the first thing that Ianto noticed was the feeling of a bed – an honest-to-goodness bed! – beneath him. Oh how he wanted to sink into that delicious softness and never leave it because after all it had been such a very long time since he’d had a real bed to luxuriate in. A moan of pure erotic pleasure escaped his lips as he sank down further into the decadent softness of the thick covers.

“I must admit that that is the most delightful noise I’ve heard in quite a while and I can’t wait to hear it again in a much more _pleasurable_ and _satisfying_ way,” a male voice whispered, sending tendrils of hot breath curling around Ianto’s ear.

Ianto’s eyes snapped open and he unexpectedly found himself looking into a pair of painfully familiar blue eyes. “Jack?” he whispered in a hushed tone, wondering if the endless loneliness of the Rift had finally snapped his mind and gone crazy from the dark isolation. His heart lurched as the man’s lips curled up in an oh-so-familiar smile.

“Not quite, no. I’m Malcolm Merlyn and I’m sure you’ve heard of me, after all a mutual friend of ours introduced us.” Malcolm wasn’t use to feeling jealousy, causing it perhaps, but not feeling it but something dark and heavy had made itself at home in his stomach when his look-alike’s name fell from the lips that he wanted so much to possess and he didn’t liked it one bit.

 _‘He even sounds like Jack!’_ Ianto swallowed hard; this was the man that the Rift had spoken about and as he studied the face before him, identical right down to the tiny laugh lines around his eyes and mouth, his heart ached at the uncanny likeness to the man that had both healed him and taken him apart. “I’m Ianto Jones but I have a feeling you already knew that.” Ianto licked his lips. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Beneath the brave smile Malcolm could see the pain in Ianto’s eyes, a pain that he knew all too well. _‘This might be harder than I thought but Malcolm Merlyn never backs down from the challenge of getting something he wants and I want Ianto in my bed, by my side and most importantly, I want his power.’_ Malcolm could taste the power pouring off of Ianto in waves; it made his skin tingle and he would do everything in his power to gain Ianto’s love and loyalty for himself. _‘I’ll have to go slowly and gain his friendship first and then move on to seducing him into my bed.’_

“Would you like something to eat?” Malcolm asked putting on his most charming smile.

Ianto was about to say no when his stomach let out a loud growl; he blushed darkly and let his gaze fall onto the blanket covering him and he began picking at a loose thread. “That would be…” his voice was scratchy and he cleared his throat before continuing, “…wonderful, thank you.”

Heat flared in Malcolm’s eyes as he saw the red heating up Ianto’s cheeks and he wanted to know exactly how far down that blush went. _‘Patience,’_ Malcolm chided himself, _‘I need to take this slow and then I’ll find out all of Ianto’s most intimate secrets.’_ “Then I shall go get you something to eat.”

Ianto was relieved when Malcolm left the room for he could breathe and think much more easily without the other man around. _‘This is going to be tougher than I thought.’_ Ianto wondered how he was going to be able to see Malcolm when all his heart and eyes saw was Jack in everything the man did.


	2. Chapter 2

Faster than Ianto would have liked– he could have used a little longer alone with his thoughts, Malcolm returned. He brought with him a tray loaded with delicious smelling food that made Ianto’s mouth water and his stomach growl a second time. It had been three years after all since he’d last eaten anything.

Malcolm grinned at the hunger in Ianto’s eyes as he smelled the food and he knew that couldn’t wait until the young man looked at him like that. “Here, it’s not much on short notice but I hope you enjoy it.” Placing the tray on Ianto’s lap Malcolm took the opportunity to brush his hand across Ianto’s thigh and he couldn’t contain his grin at the feel of the strong muscle beneath his hand or the shiver his touch produced.

Feeling the heat of Malcolm’s gaze on him as well as a small frisson of desire from that look, Ianto focused on the food in his lap and decided to dive right on in. Not only was he ravenous but it gave him something to focus on other than the sexy and tempting man sitting next to him. “This is really good,” Ianto murmured after his first few bites of food.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Malcolm purred shifting closer so he could feel the heat radiating off of Ianto.

Well used to being on the receiving end of Jack’s seductive charms Ianto could easily recognize when someone was beginning to work their charms on him. He could feel the power that wrapped itself around Malcolm like a coat and mixed with his looks that made him dangerous in more ways than one. A quick glance told Ianto that from the look in his eyes he knew it all too well. _'I'm going to have to keep my guard up around him.'_

Ianto instinctively knew that he would be drawn to Malcolm like a moth to a flame; he looked too much like Jack for him not to be but he refused to fall into bed with him based on that fact alone. It wasn't fair to him, Malcolm or even Jack.

Malcolm could see the guard go up in Ianto's beautiful blue eyes and his expression fall behind a mask and inwardly the older man smiled. He hadn't had such a challenge in a very long time and he was looking forward to reaping the rewards. _'Hide behind a mask all you want, Ianto Jones, but our futures are tied together and sooner or later you are going to see that there is no fighting what is between us.'_ Malcolm decided he would play it Ianto's way for now but sooner or later Ianto would be his.

******

Once he was strong enough to leave the bed Ianto used the time to put distance between him and Malcolm; he took to studying in Malcolm’s vast library and learning about the new world he was in. By virtue of the many tricks he’d learned from Tosh, Ianto used Merlyn’s powerful computer system to search every public and private database on the internet for information. He even hacked into numerous highly secure government computers, and he quickly learned that UNIT and Torchwood did not exist in this world.

After erasing all his footsteps from the internet, Ianto sat back in the tall-backed leather chair and thought about that fact. For one thing, it meant no Rift unexpectedly dropping space debris anywhere it pleased, no aliens trying to enslave earth’s citizens and no Weevils crawling out of the sewers day and night. _‘I wonder what became of Toshiko and Owen; do they even exist in this world?’_ Then it hit him: there was no one capable of tracking the Rift energy that had brought him here, which meant that he was safe for the time being and that took an enormous weight off of his shoulders.

_‘Well,’_ Ianto qualified, _‘as_ _safe as one can be when living with Malcolm Merlyn!’_ The man may be playing it cool but every time he caught the man’s eye Ianto could see the desire for him shining there and something stirred inside him with each lingering touch of the man’s hand, each tender word spoken in a hushed tone and each heated gaze that followed him wherever he went. Malcolm was slowly but surely gaining Ianto’s interest.

Never had Malcolm wanted anyone as much as he desired the tempting young Welshman before him. He was perfect in every way and Malcolm was already picturing how this young man would look spread out underneath him, his body flushed with pleasure. More than that, he longed to hear those delicious Welsh vowels pleading for more.

Malcolm was well aware that there was also an inner darkness to Ianto Jones, he hadn’t needed the advice of the Rift to see that; it swam just beneath the surface, peeking out from behind the cool mask he wore. Malcolm was determined to bring that enigmatic darkness to the surface so that he could help Ianto embrace it and learn to harness its power because within hours of meeting his beautiful, intelligent, mysterious Welshman, Malcolm Merlyn knew that he could not see anyone but Ianto standing by his side helping him usher in his new era for Starling City.

*****

During his time with the League of Assassins, Malcolm had learned the hard way that the more he wanted to achieve something the more patience he had to exercise, and so it was with Ianto. Slowly he found ways of gaining Ianto’s trust and friendship which was why on the anniversary of the death of the younger man’s first love, Lisa Hallett, Malcolm broke out his best bottles of alcohol to share with Ianto.

Malcolm had been a little worried at how much Ianto was able to drink; he’d managed to get through a bottle of 70-proof, 25-Year-Old [Strathisla Scotch whisky ](http://whiskys.co.uk/strathisla-25-year-old-Single-Malt-Scotch-Whisky/prod_1479.html)all on his own. “Do you want to talk about it?” Malcolm offered as he sat next to a clearly intoxicated Ianto and slowly wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

“They killed her.” Ianto’s words were slurred but clearly audible. “They mur…” he belched quite loudly but he was too drunk to notice, “…murdered my Lishaa…”

That had not been what Malcolm had expected to hear at all and for a moment he was taken aback. “Tell me, it may help for you to tell someone who wasn’t there and who won’t offer judgement on anyone.” Malcolm could tell that Ianto needed to get this off of his chest, that whatever this traumatic event had been it was obviously part of the man’s inner darkness.

Seeing Malcolm’s genuine need to know, something in Ianto sighed deeply and then as if dam had broken, the words came tumbling out, fiery anger making each one ring clear as a bell. “Canary Wharf was a living hell! I watched my friends, my colleagues and the woman I loved being burned alive, mutilated beyond recognition, and turned into foot soldiers for a pointless war. There were only twenty-seven survivors out of over eight hundred souls in that building and there were so many days that I wished I had died right along with them instead of being forced to live. But Lisa…” Ianto’s voice cracked and he swallowed convulsively before continuing, “… she needed me; she had been converted but not completely, it was still her and I would have done anything to save her.”

“I hunted down Jack Harkness, who was the leader of Torchwood Three, and I conned him into hiring me.” There was so much pain in his eyes as he looked at Malcolm and said, “Do you know what it’s like to be invisible? To know that no one ever sees you, to just fade into the woodwork. I wasn’t even important enough to get a simple thank you or to be invited out on team bonding nights?” Pure bitterness laced Ianto’s voice and he clenched his hands so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

Malcolm found himself with a burning disliking of Ianto’s former teammates; it was a good thing they were in another realm and unavailable to his unique style of revenge. “I can’t say that I have experienced anything like that but they had no right to treat you so callously.” Shifting closer to Ianto Malcolm pulled him tighter against him and murmured huskily, “I know you could never be invisible to me. How anyone could not see you, see how beautiful and wonderful you are? They had to be the blindest fools to ever exist!”

Ianto shivered as Malcolm’s hot breath drifted over him and he couldn’t deny that it felt so good to be on the receiving end of a seduction. It was actually quite a turn-on being the full focus of such intense attention; it was something he’d never experienced during his time with Jack. Clearing his throat Ianto continued on, “Everything I did was to save Lisa but in the end had been for nothing, all the sacrifice, the loss and the nerve-wracking wait to be found out. The cyber programming won and my beautiful Lisa was no more.”

His shoulders slumped with remembered defeat. “Jack claims that she wasn’t my Lisa, that she had been fooling me from the moment I pulled her from the conversion unit, but he was wrong! She had been my Lisa up until the programming had taken over at the very end, I know it was, I could see it in her eyes.” He looked at Malcolm, allowing the man to see down into his soul where pain and loss burned fiercely. Malcolm longed to change that, to fill Ianto’s soul with peace and love.

“I honestly don’t know how I ended up in Jack’s bed but I’d been drawn to Jack for the moment we met and even though at times he made me feel like I was second or even third best I couldn’t stop loving him, even when it seemed like he was in love with another on our team. There were so many times when I felt like I was just there and willing, a convenience no more important than the coffee maker. But then there were times when Jack made me feel like I was the only one who had a place in his heart and he treated me so wonderfully that I wondered how I could have how he felt about me. But those moments were few and far between because he couldn’t admit that we were a couple and when I was dying in his arms he couldn’t even say I love you back.” Ianto choked back a sob and beneath his arm, Malcolm felt his shoulders shudder. “Jack would rather let me die in doubt than admit how he really felt about me.”

Malcolm cupped Ianto’s chin with a firm hand turning his head to look him straight in the eye. "With me you would never have any doubt about the place you have in my heart. I would never make you feel second best, _never,_ because I see you, Ianto Jones. You're more than a man who looks good in a suit, so much more and if you’ll give me a chance I will show you exactly how you should have been treated.” Malcolm’s voice was a soft erotic purr dripping with seduction and desire.

Ianto wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol effecting him or the idea of someone wanting him so much he could feel it in his bones, but he found himself whimpering with sudden and overpowering need. He was tired of fighting against his growing interest in and desire for Malcolm and he was tired of not fighting for what he truly wanted. _‘I’m not going to let anyone walk all over me any longer.’_ Decision made Ianto wrapped his hands around Malcolm’s neck and crashed his lips onto the other man’s mouth, pouring all the lust and desire he felt into their first kiss.

Grinning happily into the kiss Malcolm wrapped his arms around Ianto’s waist and pulled him onto his lap revelling in finally feeling Ianto’s body flush against his. He was going to make sure that Ianto never ever again doubted who he belonged to. _‘Soon, Jack Harkness, you will be nothing but a distant memory for Ianto and soon he’ll be asking Jack who?’_ Yes, Malcolm could be a selfish bastard but he was a possessive bastard over all those he considered his and Ianto Jones was indeed now his.

******

Hot kisses, tender touches, unrestrained passion and overwhelming lust; it had been a long time since Ianto had been on the receiving end of such intense and passionate feelings. Malcolm had made sure that Ianto’s every need was met some before the younger man even knew what he wanted. Hours later they drifted off in a tangle of limbs with Ianto tucked protected against Malcolm’s body.

At one point Malcolm woke up and spent several minutes looking at Ianto, watching him sleep, and contemplating the intense emotions the young man brought out in him. He wasn’t used to feeling such strong protective feelings over someone he had just met and as he had gotten to know Ianto the feelings had grown stronger. There was only one other person Malcolm had ever felt this protective of and that was his son, Tommy.

_‘Mmm this is nice,’_ Ianto thought sleepily as he snuggled closer to the warmth that surrounded him, feeling an arm wrap around him. It was a nice dream for a change, the Rift rarely let him have anything but nightmares, and Ianto didn’t want to wake up. He wanted to pretend that he was loved and wanted for a little while longer. He reached out and stroked his dream lover’s arm, feeling the strong muscles move beneath his hand.

_‘Wait a minute,_ _fantasies don’t feel this real_ ,’ and with that Ianto's eyes shot wide open and all sleep left him as he began thinking clearly once again. The first thing he registered was the heavy weight of an arm around his waist holding him tightly against his bed partner's chest. Ianto pushed the arm away and sat straight up in bed wincing as several well-used muscles protested the movement. Ianto was sore in places he hadn’t been in a while, but that’s what happens when one is trapped by themselves in a Rift.

“Ianto, it’s too early for regrets go back to sleep,” Malcolm murmured as he pulled Ianto back down to his pillow and then tightened his grip on his waist to keep him from moving away again.

For a moment Ianto froze as the heat of Malcolm’s arm burned into his skin and then as the pleasures of the night came back to him he relaxed against his new lover. This was a new start and he wasn’t going to let fear or doubts rule him like they had during his relationship with Jack. _‘Heaven_ _help anyone who tries to_ _come between_ _us_ _the Gwen Coopers_ _of this world will not be sinking his or her claws into Malcolm. Not this time,’_ Ianto vowed darkly. This time he wouldn’t be happy being second best; this time he would fight tooth and nail for his lover. Snuggling into Malcolm’s comforting embrace Ianto let his eyes flutter closed as the call of sleep beckoned to him once again.

******

Morning came far sooner than Malcolm liked but when he reluctantly opened his eyes he was pleased to see that Ianto was sleeping soundly curled up against his chest like he belonged there. He had to admit to being worried that he would wake up to find Ianto gone in the night or worse, that the Welshman would be regretting their night together. However, awakening to discover Ianto still held securely in his arms eased his fears tremendously. Truth be told, it was a little weird waking up to someone else in his bed; something he hadn’t done since the last time he’d slept with his beloved Rebecca. It had taken nearly two years before he’d sought the pleasures of the flesh with another human being and even then he’d been a ‘love-em-and-leave-em’ kind of guy, never seeing the same person twice. Actually spending an entire night with a lover and waking up with them felt wonderful and it was something he could get used to very quickly.

Even if Ianto did end up regretting their impromptu night together there was no way that Malcolm was going to slow down or heaven forbid stop his pursuit of Ianto Jones. Even without the Rift’s words ringing in his ears, it was clear that Ianto was meant for him and he would be damned if now that he’d had a taste of him he was willing to give him up. _‘You’re mine, Ianto Jones, and I plan on never letting you go,’_ Malcolm vowed as he studied Ianto’s sleeping face, he looked so innocent and not at all like the demon he’d been in their bed last night. ‘ _My dark angel, with you by my side there is no way my plans for ridding this city of the disease that has begun to infect it can possibly fail.’_ Yes, with Ianto by his side there was no one who could defeat him, not even Oliver Queen.

“You’re thinking too hard.” Ianto’s soft lilting Welsh vowels broke through Malcolm’s thoughts.

Blinking Malcolm looked down and found himself starting into pair of slightly drowsy but awake blue-grey eyes and it was clear that while he had been lost in thought Ianto had woken up and was silently watching him. “So is this the part where we pretend that last night never happened or…” he leaned down and planted a tender kiss on Ianto’s lips, “…do we actually admit that what happened was always going to happen and we give this relationship a fighting chance?” Malcolmwasn’t about to let Ianto walk away from them but he thought it was only polite to give him the choice.

Ianto smiled softly; unlike Jack and his irrational fears of commitment, it was clear that Malcolm was truly willing to fight for him. “Let’s face it; I haven’t had much luck in the romance department considering that my only two real relationships have ended in death.” It didn’t matter that Jack had refused to call them a couple or attach any label whatsoever to might have been; as far as Ianto was concerned it still had been a relationship to the Welshman no matter how one-sided things had seemed at times.

The Welshman stroked a gentle hand across his new lover’s face. “I want to try and create something with you, Malcolm. You’re right; we both knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. After all that’s why the Rift sent me here to you, so that I could finally be happy. I’m just hoping that we can take this slowly and really get to know each other, if that’s all right with you? I made the mistake of falling into bed with Jack without us taking the time to learn the first thing about each other and I don’t want that kind of relationship again. I want whatever this is going to be to work out between us and to do that it has to be based on true honesty.”

“I can go slowly for you; in fact, I think I’ll really enjoy it.” Light danced in Malcolm’s eyes and a wonderful smile of acceptance curved his lips upward. “We can go out on dates, have dinner and go dancing, spend evenings in front of the TV, have breakfast together and get to know one another because I know you’re meant for me, Ianto Jones, and I’m not letting you slip through my fingers,” Malcolm vowed.

Ianto shifted so he could look Malcolm in the eyes. “This brings me to my next demand and I’m sorry but this is absolutely non-negotiable. I will not share you with anyone, not for any reason. I’ve already been forced to do that and the pain of knowing you’re not enough for your lover and that you might not even be first in his heart is far too painful to bear. So if you ever bring someone else to our bed I will drag them from it by their hair and then make them watch as I lay my own claim to you and when I’m done I will lock them away in the Rift till the end of time.” Ianto growled his warning and his voice grew deeper as he laid down the law.

Malcolm couldn’t help but shiver at Ianto’s stern words; he was rather enjoying this side of his deceptively quiet lover. “The same goes for you, I don’t share with others and I will end anyone who dares to try and touch you. You are mine and mine alone, Ianto Jones, and I don’t take well to those who try and play with my things.”

Ianto was inordinately pleased to see that they were on the same page, something he had never been sure of with Jack. “Good, then it’s clear we have an agreement. And just so you know I don't share either. I only did so with Jack was because of his 51st century upbringing which didn’t really recognise jealousy but instead encouraged multiple partners. You however do not have that excuse and I am deadly serious about my threat."

Hungrily Malcolm surged forward and laid claim to Ianto's mouth. Never had a possessive lover turned him on as much as the sight of Ianto's eyes darkening with warning as his lips curled up in a snarl. He had to have him now while his blood sang in his veins with the need to make his claim on the Welshman clear.

Ianto met Malcolm’s lips with an equal hunger, melting into the kiss and demanding more. He rather secretly enjoyed knowing that he’d just made his lover lose it and make his claim clear. It was one of the few sides of Jack that he’d loved to bring out because for all his protests of having no claim on Ianto he certainly didn't like it when others flirted with his young archivist. Something told the Welshman that Malcolm was going to be even quicker to act on his jealous side. _'Not that I'm going to have a problem with that, in fact I think I am rather going to enjoy this side of Malcolm,'_ Ianto thought smugly as he sank deeper into the kiss and welcomed his new lover to claim him in any way he wanted to.


	3. Chapter 3

For weeks Ianto and Malcolm lived in bliss far away from the outside world as they nurtured their new relationship but sadly as all good things must, that was about to come to an end. Malcolm had plans that he couldn’t change no matter how much he wanted to, but he did notify all parties involved that those plans now included Ianto whom he was inordinately pleased to see was embracing his darker side.

Ianto wasn’t exactly sure when it happened but one day he realised that his darker side was not something to be feared and hidden away, but rather to be embraced and used. In his old life he’d been ashamed of the side of himself that had so easily conned Jack without guilt in order to save Lisa and he found he rather enjoyed the new freedom he was being offered. He was tired of being old reliable Ianto, the doormat, the servant, the Tea-Boy and the one to be pitied because he was nothing more than Jack’s bit on the side. No, Ianto decided, it was time he showed the world what he was truly made of, it was time to bring out the part of him that could con a con-man and then hide his cyber-girlfriend right under the noses of his teammates for months without being discovered.

Tucked up in the haven that was their bed, Malcolm curled himself around Ianto in a possessive hold, now that he had the Welshman he wasn't about to let him go. “I think you're going to like Starling City and you’ll have to meet Tommy sooner or later.” Malcolm wasn’t sure how his son was going to react to his new lover; he hadn’t had anyone steady in his life since he’d lost his wife and he’d rarely introduced them to his son, but he knew that regardless of what Tommy thought of Ianto he wouldn’t give him up.

Ianto shifted in Malcolm's hold and cocked his head with curiosity; he wasn't sure how he felt about meeting his lover's son – he’d never been in that position before – but he knew it was probably inevitable. Deducing what was worrying Malcolm, Ianto planted a kiss on the end of the man’s nose. "It doesn't matter if he accepts me or not; all that matters is that you like me."

Malcolm’s grin was fully of wickedness as he pushed Ianto onto his back and then pressed himself fully along the length of his lover. "And you know I do like you," he purred out as he began trailing his hand up and down Ianto's side, feeling him jump and twitch whenever his touch tickled.

As Ianto caressed the well-formed muscles of his lover’s shoulders and chest, a familiar golden glow began dancing across each finger and Malcolm's chest tingled as the power of time that lived within Ianto caressed his skin. Since arriving in this new world and with Malcolm’s subtle guidance Ianto was slowly beginning to understand how his new-found powers worked and with Malcolm’s encouragement he was learning to use his ability to control time. Truth be told, he thoroughly enjoyed using the powers that flowed through him.

Ianto smiled wickedly as he saw the heat building in his lover's eyes, he knew how much Malcolm loved it when he used the Rift energy on him. "You know…” he dragged his fingernails across Malcolm’s back, causing the older man to shudder violently which in turn ground their cocks together, “…I think I need a refresher course." He made sure to let his Welsh accent thicken, knowing that it would drive his lover wild with desire.

A dark and possessive growl rumbled up deep from within Malcolm's chest, he knew how much his lover enjoyed teasing him and he couldn't help but respond hungrily. None of his previous lovers had ever stirred such incredibly possessive yet highly sexual feelings in him and the urge to make sure everyone knew Ianto was his charged like a tiger through his body. "Oh, I would be more than happy to remind you," Malcolm growled shifting lower on Ianto’s body until his mouth was lined up just so… and then he pounced on his oh-so-delicious prey.

******

_Two weeks later_

At first glance, Ianto wasn't sure what to think of Starling City, it wasn't what he was used to; it was certainly no London or Cardiff, but he hoped that someday he would come to think of it as home.

_'Plus the view certainly helps.'_ Ianto found his eyes drawn to the sight of Malcolm dressed in a fencing outfit, which highlighted one of Malcolm's most interesting assets, which coincidentally just so happened to be number two on Ianto's list of his lover’s most favourite bits.

"You know while I don't mind your eyes on my ass, it is rather distracting!" Malcolm called over his shoulder as he gracefully blocked his opponent’s move. He could feel Ianto's eyes raking over his body and while he normally didn't mind his lover undressing him with his eyes it was rather hard to focus on his fencing lesson when all he wanted to do was drag Ianto to the nearest surface and take him hard and fast, over and over again.

"Sorry, I can't help it; you're just far too tempting in that outfit," Ianto purred as he settled back to watch the men thrust and parry in an elegant pas de deux. He knew his lover was using the fencing skills to blow off steam and relax before his son arrived. Malcolm had confided in him last night, saying that he planned on cutting his son off financially thereby forcing Tommy to stand on his own two feet. Ianto wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to do but it wasn’t his place to say anything; he knew his lover had a reason for doing this. Malcolm always had a reason behind everything he did.

Malcolm knew exactly what Ianto was doing with his seductive distraction and he worshiped him for it’; he also knew that Ianto didn’t really understand _why_ he was cutting his son off but as a father, Malcolm knew it was the only way to force his son to grow up and start taking responsibility for himself. Feeling Ianto’s eyes boring into his ass again, he glanced at his fencing partner, “Let’s take a little break,” he ordered, he needed to pay Ianto back for his teasing.

Without waiting for an answer Malcolm spun on his heel and pulled off his face mask, purposely stalking closer to Ianto with every step. The reason for his interruption looked so very tempting leaning against the wall and the moment they met Malcolm pulled his lover into a deep kiss. They lost themselves in one another’s embrace as Malcolm happily welcomed the distraction his lover offered him. They barely made it through the back door and onto the floor of the living room before clothes were being tossed away and they were naked. Thankfully, the fencing instructor was already gone and missed seeing what came next.

******

Believing that discretion was the better path, Ianto made sure to stay out of sight while Malcolm was talking to his son. He didn't think that was quite the right time to meet his possible future step-son, not when he was being cut out of his father's life. His heart went out Tommy; it had to feel like a knife was twisting in his gut and Ianto knew that feeling all too well. He never wanted to make the younger man feel like he was being forgotten or replaced.

Ianto raised an eyebrow as he watched Malcolm stomp into the living room. "I take it that didn't go well?" It was a stupid question, he knew, judging by the thundercloud that was Malcolm’s face.

Malcolm threw his fencing helmet onto the sofa so hard it bounced back off and clattered to the floor before he began stripping out of his uniform for the second time in an hour. "He hates me, my son hates me!" he exclaimed angrily as he stalked back and forth in front of Ianto.

Ianto hated to see his lover in any type of pain and at the moment it was radiating off of Malcolm in waves. "He just doesn't understand your reasoning yet, but once he does, he'll forgive you." Ianto wasn't sure how he knew it but he saw Tommy standing at Malcolm's side just when his father would need him the most. Ianto fought the urge to growl protectively as he suddenly realised that Malcolm was bleeding. _'No one harms him as long as I'm around and if I have to I will erase them from time itself,'_ Ianto vowed darkly feeling his powers rush through his veins.

Stopping in his pacing Malcolm raised an eyebrow as he spotted the dark look on Ianto's face; someone had earned his lover's wrath and all he could do was pray it wasn’t him. "I wouldn't want to be in the same shoes of whoever’s gotten you so mad right now."

"Well that's something you'll never have to worry about. I'll never plot on removing you from the time stream unless you do something to really _really_ piss me off," Ianto warned with a raised eyebrow.

Malcolm couldn't help but shiver at the dark promise in Ianto's tone; his young lover was truly starting to embrace his darker side and he loved this new more confident Ianto. "I will never give you a reason to have to, I promise," he vowed reaching out and stroking Ianto's cheek and that was a promise he intended on keeping no matter what.

"I know you will." Ianto knew that his lover would never go back on his word; it wasn’t in him to break a promise.

******

Ianto didn't like the upcoming situation and he wasn’t afraid to tell his lover exactly how he felt. “This is foolish, Malcolm! You’re going to be a sitting duck out there in the open with no one to protect you. What it someone tries something?” Ianto could feel something vital tingling in him, a primal instinct that was telling him that when Malcolm stepped up to the podium to accept his award he was going to be in grave danger.

Malcolm, on the other hand, either didn’t see the problem or he simply refused to accept that there was one. “I’ll have you waiting in the wings like my knight in shining armour, ready to save me if things go wrong. Besides, I took your advice and invited Tommy there; I’m hoping we can use this as a way to start bridging the gap that’s between us. I want him to know that what I did was in his best interest but more importantly, I want my son to know how proud I am of him turning his life around.”

Wrapping his arms around Ianto’s waist, Malcolm tugged the Welshman back against his chest and nuzzled his neck for a moment; he could feel Ianto’s powers humming through his body like a live wire. “I promise you, nothing will happen to me, not when I have you watching my back.” Malcolm knew that Ianto’s greatest fear was being unable to save those he loved. He knew that the young man had nightmares about failing with Lisa, Toshiko and Owen, and now he was afraid he was going to let Malcolm down just when he needed him the most.

Ianto willingly leaned back against Malcolm’s hard chest and rested his head on his lover’s shoulder. “You’d better come back to me in one piece or you and your horny self will be sleeping on the couch for the foreseeable future.” Ianto twisted around so that Malcolm could see the warning flashing in his steely blue eyes.

Malcolm tried not to let his mouth twitch up into a smile like it wanted to, Ianto wasn’t in the mood and he knew that would only be asking for trouble, but on the other hand, Ianto just looked so damned adorable when he was making threats. “I wouldn’t want that so I promise I’ll be perfectly safe and come back to you in one piece, okay?” and he pulled Ianto into a searing kiss to seal the deal.


	4. Chapter 4

“I’ll be perfectly safe; I’ll come back to you in one piece,” Ianto mimicked his lover angrily. “Yeah right! I am going to _kill_ that man!” He’d instinctively known that something violent was going to happen and sure enough, someone had tried to kill Malcolm.

It was the last thing they would ever do.

Faster than the eye could see the assassin’s bullet moved through the air getting closer and closer to Malcolm's heart. Without warning time began to slow before stopping completely and the air in the penthouse visibly rippled as a furious Ianto appeared. His stormy blue eyes glowed with pure amber light as he reached out and wrapped his hand around the bullet and threw it to the side with a violent motion. “Malcolm, are you alright?” Ianto demanded as he knelt down next to his lover and ran his hands over his body scanning for any type of wound. “Answer me!”

Relishing the feeling of Ianto’s hands on him as well as the look of love and worry in his eyes, Malcolm smiled up at Ianto. “My guardian angel,” for in his eyes that’s what the Welshman truly was. “I’m fine, I promise.” He hoped his calm words would reassure both his lover and his son but the look in Ianto’s eyes proved he had failed miserably.

“Yes, because you look the picture of health. We will be having a long talk later about your definition of fine.” Ianto ground out the words from between clenched teeth although there was no true anger behind them. In his heart he knew that he didn’t really had room to talk. After all, how many times had he said “I’m fine” when one of his Torchwood team mates had bothered to ask him how he was doing.

Confused by the obvious intimacy he was seeing between his father and the new arrival, Tommy looked back and forth from one to the other. “I’m sorry but who are you?” he asked the newcomer, “and how the hell did you do…” he waved his hand around them distractedly “… whatever _that_ was?”

Ianto held Malcolm’s hand in a tight grip as he studied his lover’s son intently, finally deciding that the time had come for a bit of truth. “Ianto Jones and that was is a little talent of mine.”

"Some talent," Tommy muttered under his breath, he had never seen anyone with this kind of power. What he really wanted to say was ‘ _Why are you holding my father’s hand?’_

A wicked grin appeared on Ianto's face. "You have no idea."

Watching the exchange between the two men made Malcolm smile fondly; this wasn’t exactly how he wanted Ianto and Tommy to meet but it was too late to change that now. “Ianto is very dear to me,” Malcolm informed his son as he raised Ianto’s hand to his lips and kissed the back of it thereby leaving no doubt as to the nature of their relationship.

Tommy understood instantly what his father was saying; he hadn’t been able to put his finger on it but when they’d met up downstairs he noticed immediately that something was different with his father. He seemed lighter and happier than the last time they’d seen one another, something the man hadn’t been since his mother had been killed. Now he knew why.

He wasn't sure what to make of his father's new ' _friend'_ ;he hadn't seen his father look at anyone the way he was looking at Ianto since his mother and while he was happy for his dad for finally finding someone to love, there was just something undefinable about Ianto Jones that worried him a little.

Tommy watched the silent conversation going on between his father and his new lover and in a flash he realised what was bothering him: behind Ianto's gentle smile there was a darkness that matched his father's. Tommy wasn't sure what to make of that because in truth it scared him and he abruptly decided to go on the offensive in order to regain a bit of control. "How long have you been sleeping with my father?" Tommy demanded.

Without looking away from Malcolm Ianto merely raised an eyebrow. “I don’t see how that is any of your business.”

Tommy took a step closer to the other man his fists clenching at his sides. “It became my business the moment you crawled into my father’s bed. While he may appear to be a strong man, he doesn’t give his heart away easily and if you’re just playing with him or trying to con him out of his money then I suggest you find yourself another mark.”

Ianto had to admit that he was rather impressed with Tommy’s fierce loyalty to his father despite the rift between them and he figured that the man had earned the truth. He helped Malcolm to his feet and the man wrapped his arm around Ianto’s waist as they turned to face Tommy together. “I can promise you that this is very serious for me. I know what it’s like to be used as someone’s second or third best because who they wanted wasn’t available to them. I give you my word that I would never do that to your father, I have come to care too much for him.” Ianto’s passionate words came straight from his heart.

Malcolm found himself swallowing hard at the intense emotion in Ianto’s voice as he defended their relationship to his son and be pressed a loving kiss to the side of Ianto’s head before looking at Tommy. From the look in his son’s eyes he clearly wasn’t the only one moved by Ianto’s speech.

Tommy studied Ianto for a moment, reading Ianto’s body language and when he saw that it matched his words completely he relented and gave Ianto his blessing. “Then I’m holding you to your word. You had better not break my father’s heart or you’ll be dealing with me, special powers or not,” Tommy warned Ianto grimly before offering Ianto his hand.

A small but true smile graced Ianto’s face as he shook hands with Tommy Merlyn. “I shall certainly keep that in mind and I promise you I will do my best not to hurt your father in any way.”

“Alright then, I’m glad we had this little talk.” Tommy nodded his head curtly. “Now you’d better get out of here, the police will be arriving soon and since no one saw you arrive it’ll be easy for you to slip away, unless you’re willing to explain your little trick to them?”

Ianto and Malcolm both shook their heads emphatically no.

“Right, so it’s probably best that you’re not here when they arrive,” Tommy reminded them that the police were on their way and wasn’t he just looking forward to being grilled by Laurel’s father, again.

Malcolm turned to Ianto with a concerned look. “Tommy’s right, you should go; I can’t have the police meeting my ace in the hole.” Malcolm knew he needed to keep Ianto hidden as long as he could.

Ianto hated the idea of leaving his lover alone and unprotected when he was being stalked by god knows who but at the same time he knew Malcolm and Tommy were right. Malcolm didn’t want people finding out about him just yet, knowing that they would begin asking questions the two of them weren’t ready to or couldn’t answer. He stroked a hand along Malcolm’s face in a tender, intimate gesture. “Fine, you win, but you’d better come home in one piece or I’ll do a lot more than make you sleep on the couch.” Malcolm knew that this was no empty threat even as Ianto leaned in and kissed his lover, keeping it chaste out of deference for Tommy.

“I’ll do my best.” Malcolm readily promised, not wanting to anger his lover. Despite his sweet loving ways Ianto could be a mean little bastard when he wanted to be, it usually involved with holding sex and putting him on decaf.

Ianto’s eyes flashed amber as he dissolved into a golden swirl of time particles and then he was gone without a trace.

“Okay, that right there is cool,” Tommy had to admit as he watched Ianto dissolve into pure energy.

Malcolm couldn’t help but grin at the awe in his son’s voice; it reminded him of when Tommy was six years old and they were in the garden watching a beautiful butterfly emerge from its chrysalis. “That is just one of Ianto’s many talents.” Malcolm shot a look at his son. “Some of which _you,_ young man, will never learn about or see in action.”

Surprised by his father’s words, Tommy blinked and couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at his father’s proud, protective and possessive tone. “Trust me; I really don’t want to find out about certain talents of your Ianto.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear that son.” Malcolm was truly pleased that Tommy was so accepting of his relationship with Ianto, he would have hated for his choice in lovers to drive them further apart.

******

“So, Ianto seems nice. Does he do that whole swirly time thing a lot?” Tommy asked his father once the paramedics had cleared his dad and they had given their statements to the detectives.

“When he needs to, yes, but for the most part Ianto prefers to keep his skills under wraps which I’m sure you can understand. If people knew what he can do they’d treat him like he’s a freak and god knows some might even try to capture him just to find out how he works. So, I’m trusting you to keep what you learned to yourself.” Once Malcolm’s plans fell into place, it wouldn’t matter who knew about Ianto because by then they would have changed Starling City for the better.

Tommy could see the worry and fear in his father’s eyes of what might happen to Ianto if others learned of his gifts. “You can trust me, dad, I won’t tell anyone.”

“Thank you, son. You have no idea how much that means to us.” No matter their differences Malcolm knew that he could count on his son when he needed him the most.

******

After the assassination attempt things began to change in the Merlyn household and Ianto noticed that there was a new and wonderful lightness around Malcolm that hadn’t been there before. Ianto was sure it had to do with Tommy’s acceptance of their relationship coupled with the fact that the young man had started coming around more, getting to know Ianto and in doing so, repairing his strained relationship with his father.

Unfortunately based on past experience, Ianto knew the happiness wouldn’t last for long and he was right.

It seemed implausible given the fierce loyalty that his friends and employees exhibited, but someone within Malcolm’s group betrayed him and Ianto knew his lover didn’t take betrayal well.

Frank Chen's treachery cut deeper than he thought it could and Malcolm knew that he wasn't the only one feeling hurt, angry and even a little fearful. What if there were others who felt the same way? How deeply into his organisation did the poison run? He began to suspect everyone even his oldest and closest friends, even Moira Queen; as much as he liked Moira he wasn't sure that he trusted her anymore, not after Chen’s betrayal. With his plans of Starling City beginning their final stages no was not the time to have to worry about traitors.

"You seem tense, Cariad. What’s troubling you?" The soft Welsh vowels washed over Malcolm like a soothing wave as a pair of arms came slinking out of the darkness and wrapped themselves around his waist.

A deep sigh escaped Malcolm's lips as his body relaxed into the hold of the one and only person he fully trusted. "Chen betrayed me and I had to deal with him.” Ianto felt the slight nearly imperceptible tremor that ran through his lover’s body. “Moira Queen talked me out of taking out the rest of his family. I'm not sure I trust her anymore," he admitted sadly. The Merlyn and Queen families had been close ever since Tommy and Oliver were toddlers; they had always been as close as brothers. His eyes fluttered closed as he allowed his lover to start removing his Darker Archer outfit and as each piece left his body his mind became lighter.

"This isn't the first time you've had doubts about her, Cariad, that's why you had me snatch Walter, to use as leverage against her." Soft lips nuzzled the sensitive flesh behind Malcolm's ear, lips that curled into a smirk as he felt the older man shiver.

There was something about Moira that Ianto didn’t trust no matter how his lover felt about his old friend; it was something he couldn’t quite put his finger on but it was there nonetheless. He hadn’t mentioned his suspicions to Malcolm but he wasn’t sure that it was Frank who had betrayed Malcolm first, although there was no denying he was a part of it.

Shifting Malcolm turned in his lover's hold so that he could look into those beautiful blue-silver eyes he loved so much, realising that at this angle he could see the mesmerising swirls of golden light in them. "You are the only one I truly trust, Ianto, and I'm glad you’re back with me. I dislike you being out of my sight for any amount of time."

"Time has no meaning for me anymore,” and as he spoke the golden light in his eyes dimmed a bit. “What seems like a lifetime to you is barely a blink for me, yet whenever we’re apart there is an ache in my soul and my heart. I dislike being away from you as well," Ianto admitted in a soft tone as he leaned into Malcolm’s comforting embrace.

In the year that they’d been together they had hardly been apart for more than a few hours until Malcolm had been forced to return to Starling City in order to set his plans for the city in motion.

Three years ago Ianto Jones died had in the arms of his lover, Captain Jack Harkness, while trying to stop the 456 from taking ten percent of the earth’s children. Ianto had finally confessed his love for Jack, wanting the last thing he heard before leaving the world to be his lover speaking those three words just once but that was not to be.

Instead, he’d heard on single word, “Don’t.”

With his heart broken, Ianto had died in Jack's arms with his lover, the man he loved, unwilling to grant his dying wish. It wasn't until his soul was dragged back into existence by Seriath that he finally heard those three precious words from Jack but unfortunately, it was a little too late. Despite how much he’d always wanted to hear Jack say ‘I love you’ to him, those words now offered no comfort to Ianto.

During his nonexistence in the Rift his heart had become bitter and no longer able to accept that he could be loved by anyone much less Jack Harkness. With too much time on his hands he’d examined every nano-second of his relationship with the immortal and he’d finally realised if it had been Gwen lying on the floor of Thames House, her lungs full of deadly gas, Jack would have tripped all over himself in his eagerness to confess his deepest feelings for the Welshwoman.

All Ianto had ever wanted was to know he held a place of his own in his lover’s heart, that he came first with Jack, just once, even if was nothing more than a lie.

He remained trapped in the Rift bereft of human – or any other kind – contact, not alive yet not truly dead, existing only as a miniscule part of the endless Rift. As the unmeasurable time passed, the power of the time vortex slowly yet purposely became a part of him weaving herself into every fibre of his being. At the same time she remained separate enough to seek out another version of Jack Harkness’ soul.

Her search seemed to take forever although in the Rift it happened in an instant but she discovered exactly what she was looking for. It brought the Rift her greatest joy ever when she played matchmaker for her broken angel, leading him to an alternate reality and into the heart of Malcolm Merlyn.

Although physically the two men were identical in every way, things were different with Malcolm right from the start. While there was a darkness in Jack because of Rose and the Doctor’s influence he had done his best to rise above it. Malcolm on the other hand fully embraced his darker side and through it, Malcolm saw the darkness that Ianto had within him, forced down into the hidden depths of his soul. Malcolm slowly, gently and lovingly nurtured that side of Ianto until the younger man embraced the other side of himself.

It hadn't been an easy transition for Ianto despite the fact that Malcolm shared the same face as Jack, the Welshman knew in his heart that they were two completely different men. His eyes still saw Jack whenever Malcolm smiled but there were big differences; for instance, where Jack was hesitant about showing his feelings for Ianto, Malcolm was open, making sure he never once doubted his role in Malcolm’s life, bed and most importantly, his heart.

Ianto had always thought that his heart would always belong to Jack Harkness, but Malcolm was sexy and dangerous, exciting and erotic. The man wearing his former lover’s face called irresistibly to the darkness Ianto kept locked away, the piece of him that had done whatever it took to get into Torchwood Three, the part of himself that had made such a desperate attempt to try and save Lisa, the unseen part that had so thoroughly enjoyed shooting Owen in the shoulder and stunning Dale and his pathetic little helpers.

That same darkness existed in Malcolm and drew him like a moth to a flame and so three months after waking up in the Merlyn home Ianto stopped fighting his attraction to the man and gave into the burning lust coursing through his body. Being made love to by Malcolm was quite different than his first time with Jack, after going so long without another’s touch he had been starved for physical affection and simply could not get enough of his new lover. From the moment Ianto jumped Malcolm he knew that the tenderness or the overwhelming lust that had been between him and Jack the first time would not be there; it their coupling was fast and hard but it made Ianto feel more alive than he had in a very long time.

Ianto was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt his lover slowly slip one of his hands around his back and cup his arse, squeezing the firm muscle as he hiked an eyebrow suggestively.

Ianto stared at his lover. “I take it you’re feeling better?” he asked with a knowing smile.

Grinning with delight, Malcolm leaned forward and nipped at Ianto’s lower lip. “You’re in a suit so of course I’m feeling better.” Every time he saw his young lover dressed in a well-tailored three-piece suit he wanted to rip it off of him. Actually though, any type of clothing on Ianto made him want to strip his Welshman naked so that he could feast on the sight of Ianto’s pale flesh, which at those times was usually painted with a delicious blush.

Ianto couldn't help but roll his eyes and pretend that he wasn’t turned on by the look in the older man’s eyes. That was the one thing Jack and Malcolm had in common: they would have preferred if he never wore any clothing, ever. He knew his lover well enough to know that he needed this sexual distraction to get his mind off the hurt brought on by Chen's unprecedented betrayal. If giving himself to the man would ease his pain then Ianto was willing to do whatever he could to make his lover's life easier.

“I need you… now!” Malcolm growled as he nipped at Ianto’s throat taking care to leave marks that wouldn’t show above the collar; they were his secret way of marking and claiming his man. He savoured the soft moans coming from Ianto’s lips; his lover had a way of calming and soothing his aching soul.

Ianto understood that as he pressed himself into Malcolm’s body. “Take whatever you need. I’m always here for you.”

The soft skin beneath Malcolm’s fingertips shivered at the contact as his fingers ghosted across the rapid pulse point on his lover's neck. Another soft moan filled the room breaking the comfortable silence but Ianto was unable to remain quiet when Malcolm caressed his feverish skin.

"Who do you belong to?" A voice that oozed promises of dark delights and endless sin demanded huskily.

"You," was the hoarse answer as the younger man arched his body into his lover’s hands. “Only you!” He knew that this was the reassurance that Malcolm needed, to know that Ianto was his and no one else’s and because it was the purest truth, Ianto was only too happy to give it to him.

“Good,” Malcolm growled as he eagerly and passionately took the pleasures that Ianto was offering, losing himself in the young man’s flesh.

******

Hours later Malcolm and Ianto laid in a tangled mess of tired limbs and wrinkled sheets with Ianto’s head resting on Malcolm’s chest. It was their favourite post-coital position, allowing Ianto to hear his lover’s steady and reassuring heartbeat while Malcolm stroked a soothing hand through Ianto’s hair.

“I’ve dealt with Chen and I will deal with Moira when the time comes but there is still one thing we need to take out before my plans can happen, the Hood.” Malcolm hadn’t counted on such a talented and proficient opponent showing up; this unexpected and unrecognizable rival was almost as good with a bow and arrow as he was. It was clear that the Hood hadn’t received his training from the League of Assassins though; his skills were unrefined and even seemed a bit desperate at times.

"The Hood has a weakness, I’m sure of it; we just need to find out what it is," Ianto murmured softly as he brushed his fingertips through the soft hair on Malcolm's chest; he listened to the steady soothing beat of his lover's heart in his ear. Ianto cherished every precious beat for they meant that his lover was still alive and in his arms. Between with Malcolm's activities as the Dark Archer and now the arrival of the Hood he feared that one day he would no longer hear that calming cadence or feel his lover's strong arms holding him tightly.

_‘The day that_ _happens_ _Starling City will_ _not_ _survive_ _my_ _wrath!’_

Rubbing his hand along the length of Ianto’s back, Malcolm asked "Do you think you can you find it?" If he was going to break the other man he needed to know what the Hood's greatest weakness was so he could exploit it and destroy the interfering bastard.

Pressing a lingering kiss onto Malcolm's chest Ianto nodded. "It won't be easy seeing as we don't know who the man is under that Hood but I should be able to find his greatest vulnerability.” Ianto’s mind was already working on a solution; he was determined not to let his lover down.

Brushing back Ianto's fringe he pressed a kiss on to his sweaty forehead. "I knew I could count on you," Malcolm murmured fondly; out of everyone in his life, Ianto was the only one he could truly trust and the one man he knew he could depend on until the end of time.

“I’ll do my best.” Ianto would turn the world inside out to get what Malcolm needed; he would always support anything that was so important to his lover. His tongue flicked out and wrapped around the nipple close to his mouth, feeling it harden immediately into a hard little peak between his lips. Ianto gave a naughty smile; it was time to distract his dark archer again.


	5. Chapter 5

It hadn’t been easy tracking through the mysterious past of the Hood, trying to figure who was underneath the hood but Ianto persevered and no one could have been more surprised when it turned out that the Hood was none other than Oliver Queen, recently returned from the dead and Tommy’s best friend.

In the process of coming up with a plan to capture his lover’s oh-so-annoying rival, Ianto instantly ruled out using Tommy as bait, even though he’d learned that there was nothing Oliver wouldn’t do for his friends. He knew that Malcolm was willing to do a lot of questionable things in order to achieve his goals, but he would never knowingly harm his own child.

Next on the list of possibilities there was Laurel Lance and his investigations had revealed that she and Oliver had a past, a very complicated one that Ianto couldn’t help but feel a kindred spirit with. He knew well the pain and pleasure of loving someone who couldn’t… or wouldn’t… commit to just one person. However Laurel currently faced two paths, one with Tommy, where they were happy and carefree, while the other was with Oliver but with him, happiness would not come easy. Between the trauma and adventures of his missing years, his secret life beneath the hood, and the fact that there was another who was slowly but steadily gaining more and more of Oliver’s heart Laurel had her work cut out for her if she chose her college sweetheart.

Yes, Ianto had successfully found Oliver Queen’s and therefore the Hood’s greatest weakness just as he promised he would and he didn’t even know it.

******

“Excuse me, are you Felicity Smoak?” a softly accent voiced asked.

Felicity Smoak blinked in surprise as she found herself face-to-face with a very handsome man. “Yes, I’m Felicity Smoak,” she responded hesitantly and then she couldn’t help but gulp as the man’s eyes began glow blue. "Can I help you?" She edged away from the man slightly.

Ianto grinned darkly as he reached out and gently stroked her cheek with a knowing look in his eyes. "So you’re the Hood’s greatest weakness, only you have no idea, do you," Ianto leaned in closer, "and neither does he.” His grin grew wider as the blond-haired woman took another step away from him and look of confusion, fear and wariness appeared in her eyes. With one long stride forward Ianto stood toe-to-toe with his prey and leaned forward to whisper softly in her ear, “If the Hood is wise he will keep you close, very close."

Felicity shivered both at his words and at the feeling of his breath on her skin; this man was powerful and menacing and he actually scared her. Working for the Hood she was used to being around dangerous men but this one was unlike anyone Oliver had ever faced before. “Right… well since I don’t know who you’re talking about, you clearly have the wrong woman, so I’ll just be going now.” She nodded curtly and tried to step around her human roadblock but he swiftly countered her movements.

Ianto couldn’t help but roll his eyes with amused exasperation as Felicity tried to bluff her way out of this situation; it reminded him so much of Gwen’s ridiculous attempts, but Felicity had one thing Gwen never did, she had an innocence that was far too pure to allow her to pull off the look of a true liar. “I’m afraid that’s not possible, Miss Smoak, as you can plainly see.” Ianto gestured around them at all the people who stood frozen in mid-moment.

Even though she knew she should be worried, Felicity couldn’t help but gape in amazement. "How are you doing this?" No matter where she looked time had stopped and Felicity knew without a doubt that somehow this man was behind it.

Ianto grinned at the woman standing next to him because despite her fear he could see true awe in her gaze. "It's a little gift of mine. I am a rift in time and space; I carry a piece of time within me, and it is as much of a part of me as I am of it, which means you have no chance of escaping me."

Thinking she’d better humour he man just in case he was actually telling the truth and not just using some sort of hypnosis on her, she smiled politely. “Well course you can control time. Why wouldn’t you be able to? Although for a kidnapper you’re actually pretty nice and why are the villains always the well-dressed ones or is that some code of conduct for you to be so courteous and wear a suit?” Felicity knew that she was rambling but she couldn’t help it; when she got nervous her mouth had the tendency to run away from her.

Listening to her with barely contained amusement, Ianto just shook his head a small smile playing at the corner of his lips, he had to admit that Felicity reminded him of another lovely woman who tended to ramble when she was nervous. _‘I do miss you, my sweet Toshiko and I hope that you’ve managed to find some kind of happiness in the next world.’_ Ianto refused to believe that Jack had been right when he’d said that there was nothing but darkness waiting in the afterlife. He couldn’t bear to think of Lisa or Tosh and even Owen lost forever wandering through the endless darkness. No, he preferred to believe that they had finally found the happiness in death that had been denied to them in the living world.

Eyeing the blonde woman standing before him, Ianto couldn’t help but think that for all his street smarts, the Hood was a fool if he couldn’t see how much Felicity meant to him.

“Miss Smoak, I’m afraid you’re going to have to come with me. You are the Hood’s weakness and I need you to help me deliver a message to him,” Ianto purred as he took a step closer to Felicity.

“Well, if you think I’m coming along without putting up a fight, you are sadly mistaken,” Felicity declared as she darted to the side and pushed a chair between her and Ianto.

Ianto sighed. “Miss Smoak, please, I appreciate your efforts but I can control time, I can freeze you where you stand if that would make things easier for you,” he pointed out.

“Well, then you’re just go...” Felicity stopped in mid-speech as Ianto did precisely that.

Ianto sighed again. “This would have been so much easier had you just cooperated with me.” Ianto shook his head and quickly got to work, he placed a note onto the shaft of an arrow he had borrowed from his lover and stabbed into the wall where there was absolutely no way Oliver could miss it. Taking a hold of Felicity’s hand, they dissolved into a golden cloud and vanished in to the time stream.

“…ing to have to…” Felicity stared around her in amazement and then finished her sentence with a gulp as she realised she wasn’t in her office anymore. “…which you umm… clearly have.”

“You would be correct, Miss Smoak; unfortunately you left me little choice,” Ianto informed her with a soft smile. “Would you care for a cup of coffee? I’m told I make an excellent brew.”

“You’re not like other villains, are you?” Felicity cocked her head at her kidnapper with curiosity. “You’re nice. Isn’t that against your code or something like that?” She wasn’t use to polite bad guys, just nasty thugs; Ianto was truly something extraordinary.

“Thank you, I pride myself on being above most common criminals. Now, would you care for a cup of coffee and before you ask, I would _never_ wreck a perfect cup of coffee with poison or anything else.” The look on Ianto’s face when he mentioned ruining a cup of coffee made Felicity smile; it was one of pure horror and distaste.

“Well then, I guess a cup of coffee would be nice.” The blond woman couldn’t help but find herself liking the other man. _‘At least he’s a nice bad guy,’_ she tried to comfort herself.

******

Oliver Queen was not in a happy mood. “How can someone just walk in to Queen Industries and kidnap Felicity without one single person or camera noticing?” Oliver demanded as he paced back and forth at a furiously agitated pace.

Diggle watched as Oliver stalked the length of his office and back again; the man was like a giant ping pong ball and Diggle was beginning to get dizzy. _‘Man, I’m wondering when you are going to wake up and see what Felicity really means to you.’_ He had never seen two people more blind to their own emotions than the two fools he was working with, anybody with eyes could see that there was something there between them. “Calm down, Oliver, we’ll find Felicity. I mean her kidnapper did leave you a message with a pretty detailed map,” Diggle pointed out.

Oliver stopped in his tracks and glared menacingly at the offending piece of paper as if it was solely responsible for Felicity being kidnapped. “Which means we’re either dealing with a really confident kidnapper or it’s a trap, either way, we need to rescue Felicity and the sooner the better.” Oliver hated the feeling of hopelessness and loss that had entered his gut from the moment he’d discovered Felicity was gone. He knew that it wouldn’t go away until she was safe and sound back with them. _‘And then I am never letting her out of my sight again!’_ Oliver was quite surprised by that last thought, popping into his mind out of nowhere as it did.


	6. Chapter 6

Felicity had to admit that as far as kidnappings went hers really wasn’t so bad. For instance, the coffee she was enjoying was simply the single greatest cup of coffee she had ever had, and while she _was_ trapped she was free to move about the surprisingly tidy and clean room. Her kidnapper had left her a book to read – a current best-seller that she’d actually been meaning to read – to pass the time as she waited for rescue. So all in all, it wasn’t too bad, sort like an enforced vacation, and with a soft sigh, Felicity refilled her coffee cup and sat back to find out who-dun-it.

That didn’t mean she didn’t smile widely as a familiar body came slamming through the locked door like a knight in shining armour. Ianto smiled as he watched the Hood come flying into the room and head straight for the young woman. It was gratifying to know he’d been right all along; the man was young and he wore his emotions on his sleeve when it came to those he cared for and it was now clear as a bell that Felicity Smoak was on the top of that list.

"Felicity! Are you alright?" Grabbing Felicity's arms in a tight grip Oliver scanned every inch of the female looking for signs of injury and thankfully finding none.

"I'm fine, Oliver, but it's you who should be worried; this guy is unlike anyone you've ever faced before. He can control time." Even as she said it, Felicity realised how bizarre that statement sounded and she almost wished that Oliver hadn't come for her because it only placed him in great danger.

Ianto shook his head as he watched them try not let their true emotions shine through; they were as bad as Tosh and Owen. _'Seriously they need to wise up and get their act together because the next person to target Felicity won't be as nice as I am.’_ From the moment he’d met the blond woman he had been so painfully reminded of Tosh; they carried the same gentle soul and the thirst for knowledge and they could make any technology dance for them. No, Ianto knew he could never harm Felicity nor would he let anyone else harm her and if the Hood knew what was good for him he would never hurt Felicity or it would be the last thing he ever did. Her kidnapping had been nothing more than a test to see if the Hood cared enough for her to come to her rescue and boy had he come for her. Now it was time to wrap up this little game.

"She has been perfectly safe here with me."

Ianto stepped out of the shadows and fought the urge to smirk as the Hood pushed Felicity behind him in a distinctly defensive gesture. Ianto was pleased to see that the man’s first instinct was to protect Felicity and he idly wondered what it would take to make him act on his feelings. _'It's a shame we’re enemies for I wish that I could see how their love story unfolds in real life. Oh well, that's the way life goes sometimes.'_

"Why did you take Felicity?" Oliver growled out his body filled with rage as it had been since he learned Felicity had been kidnapped.

Ianto's smile was not a nice one; it was cunning and there was a definite hint of wickedness to it. "She's your weakness, Oliver Queen, even if you don't know it or perhaps you do know it and just don't wish to accept it. You do have quite the tendency to cling to the past instead of embracing what is clearly your future.”

Ianto could see traits of both Jack and Owen in Oliver; like them he clung to a woman who had a reputation for life before it all went to hell, hoping that through her he would be able to forget briefly the horror story of his life. Ianto knew all too well that it never worked and you only ended up missing what was right in front of you. Oliver needed to have his eyes opened before he lost Felicity by foolishly chasing after a hopeless dream and hurting those he truly cared about.

Felicity felt herself blushing at Ianto’s words; she had hoped that Oliver would never notice her crush on him. _‘Well it would seem that’s a hopeless cause if my kidnapper, a complete stranger, can see my feelings.’_

Oliver was thankful that his hood hid his blushing face. “If you’re such a fan then why did you kidnap Felicity?” he demanded to know.

“As a warning to you, Oliver Queen, of how just how easily I can get to those you hold dearest,” Ianto calmly revealed. This wasn’t about being a bastard; it was about teaching Oliver – and to a lesser degree, Felicity – a lesson before it was too late.

“I didn’t tell him!” Felicity quickly piped up her innocence before Oliver could ask her; there was no way she would reveal something as important as that no matter how nice he was.

“Indeed she didn’t.” Ianto readily agreed. “I control time and space and while it took some doing I managed to track the Hood’s movements backwards until they led me to the fact that Oliver Queen is in fact the mysterious Hood. Oh and just a thought, you might want to come up with a new name, nobody wants to be called the Hood forever.”

Momentarily flustered that the man who seemed to be on quite friendly terms with his Felicity, Oliver blustered, “I’m working on it. But who sent you?” all the while masking his fear that someone so unusually powerful knew who he was.

Both Oliver and Felicity were amazed when Ianto’s eyes suddenly softened and a tender smile lifted the corners of his mouth. “The one person I would be willing to risk everything for, my lover, the Dark Archer.”

Felicity sucked in a shocked breath before muttering, “Oh this is bad, very, very bad.” Felicity had been raised to believe that there was a bit of goodness in every one and so she didn’t normally hate people and wish them ill, but on the other hand, the Dark Archer had come close one too many times in nearly killing Oliver. Upon hear the Dark Archer’s name she couldn’t help but wish he would fall into the deepest darkest pit and stay there.

She cast a reproachful look at Ianto, one which he pretended not to see, she was sure of it. _‘And he seemed like such a nice guy. This proves it; I really am a bad judge of character.’_ Felicity couldn’t believe how wrong she had been about her nicely dressed and oh-so-courteous kidnapper.

Oliver’s entire body tensed and he knew that per their plan, Diggle was getting ready to come in and aid him against the lover of the Dark Archer; there was no doubt that this man was as dangerous as they come.

With a slightly condescending the Welshman quietly said, “I wouldn’t bother waiting for your friend to arrive; he’s currently safely locked away in a time bubble.” Ianto destroyed Oliver’s hopes of back-up.

“What!?” Oliver was incensed.

Ianto casually waved his concerns away. “It’s harmless and will disappear when I’m safe and sound and long gone from this place.”

“So you just expect me to sit back and do nothing? To allow the Dark Archer to kill as many innocent lives as he feels is expendable for his plans?” Oliver demanded.

A distant look entered Ianto’s eyes dulling their light to a muddy blue-grey. “Sometimes that is the heavy price one must pay to do what they think is right.” It was indeed a heavy price, one he’d paid dearly many times during his time as a Torchwood Agent. While the Ianto of old would baulk and fight to find another way to save lives, the new one had gained an entirely new outlook on life. Sometimes the only way to win the war was to leave a few sacrificial lambs on the battlefield.

Despite that, he couldn’t help but wonder how his life would have turned out if someone had stopped Yvonne before the ghost shifts began, Lisa and all the others might not have died the day. If Jack had just said no to the 456 the first time they’d showed up, he just might have lived long enough to hear Jack say _‘I love you, Jones, Ianto Jones.’_ With a mental shrug, he returned to the present saying ,“Sometimes in the long run it’s better to stop evil before it can grow and consume everything, and yes, there will be loss of life but it is a small price to pay to spare a great many more.”

“You speak like you have experience,” Felicity spoke up softly from her hiding spot behind Oliver.

The twisted smile Ianto favoured them with was one of pure anguish. “I watched my world burn to ashes around me and nearly eight hundred people die because no one stopped one woman whose choices nearly led to the destruction of the entire human race on one fateful day. You can’t see it now, but what the Dark Archer is planning is truly for the better of this city.”

Oliver took a step forward his fists clenched at his sides. “I refuse to believe that, there has to be another way!”

Felicity stepped out from behind him and nodded her head in support. “I won’t let you use me as a bargaining chip against Oliver; my life is not worth so much death. If it comes to it,” she grabbed Oliver’s arm and looked him straight in the eye. “I expect you to do the right thing and stop the Dark Archer instead of saving me.”

“No, Felicity!” Oliver turned to her with a look of pure horror appeared on his face. “You can’t ask me to choose between you and the Dark Archer.”

“You will when it’s my choice. Can’t you see my life is not as important as saving a city!” Felicity shot back vehemently.

“It is to me!” Oliver shouted and by the surprise on her face Felicity hadn’t expected to hear that and from the tension in Oliver’s body language he certainly hadn’t meant to say it.

Ianto was inordinately pleased that the couple had taken a significant step forward in their relationship; still, he wasn’t up to standing around watching them discover how they felt for one another. His job was done… expect for one last thing. His gaze washed over the two of them bathing them with golden light and both Oliver and Felicity abruptly discovered that while they were still fully conscious and aware of everything around them, they had lost all control of their limbs. As Ianto passed Oliver’s frozen form he whispered, “Stay away from Laurel, sleeping with her will cause Tommy’s death and I don’t think that’s something you want on your conscious.”

Time would only tell which path Oliver would choose, until then Ianto would keep a close eye on them both.

Once Ianto had disappeared in a swirl of brilliant golden energy Oliver and Felicity found that they were in complete control and could move once again.

Oliver whirled around and pinned Felicity with a glare. “What were you thinking telling me not to rescue you? He could have killed you! I wasn’t going to stand for that! Your life is precious to me! I can’t lose you, Felicity!”

Hearing Oliver’s words made Felicity’s heart skip a beat even as her eyes narrowed in determination. “How dare you think that my life is more important than saving the entire city? The Dark Archer has the kind of backing and power to destroy Starling City and you were just going to give in to their demands! I am not Laurel, _she’s_ the love of your life and _she’s_ the one that you should be willing to sacrifice everything to save, not your IT girl!”

“Maybe Laurel isn’t the love of my life, maybe she has someone one else just like I might have someone else! I care about _you_ , Felicity, more then I should but I didn’t want to hurt you and that’s all I seem to do, is hurt those I care about. I can’t lose you, Felicity, so please don’t ask me to!” Oliver pleaded softly as all the anger drained out of him.

The anger quickly faded from Felicity as she reached out a trembling hand to touch Oliver’s cheek. “You’re not going to lose me I promise, but we can’t let the Dark Archer win. He and his new friend need to be stopped. It really worries me that that guy can control time and the fact that he’s backing Merlyn of all people just screams trouble,” Felicity pointed out.

Oliver knew that Felicity had a point but as far as he was concerned, there had already been too many close calls when it came to her and he didn’t want to risk her again. “Just promise me that you’ll do your best to keep safe, please?”

A soft smile graced Felicity’s face. “I’ll do my best as long as you promise me to do the same thing.”

Oliver found himself pulling Felicity into a hug so that she couldn’t see his face as he promised, “I’ll do my best,” because he knew that was a promise that he might not be able to keep.

Felicity clung to Oliver; she knew what he wasn’t saying and it fueled a fear that lived deep in her heart that she might lose Oliver before this was done.

******

Malcolm smiled as his skin tingled marking Ianto’s appearance in their bedroom. “How did it go with the archer?” he asked.

“I warned him as we agreed and hopefully that changed Tommy’s fate but whether or not that Oliver chooses to accept the warning is up to him. I believe that he’ll take at least part of my advice, or at least I hope he will.” Ianto had grown quite fond of Tommy and didn’t want to see the young man’s life cut short if he could avoid it.

A frown furrowed Malcolm’s brow as he thought of his son; he knew that Tommy was happy with Laurel but he didn’t trust the woman. He’d seen how Laurel still looked at Oliver when she thought no one was watching, and while Oliver still looked at her with fondness and love it was clearly more the brotherly love type of look. Besides, even a blind man could see that the pretty little blond who was always hanging around him was gaining more and more of Oliver’s undivided attention.

“Do you really think that will be enough to keep Tommy safe?” When Ianto had first told him about Tommy’s fate, Malcolm had been enraged and it was all Ianto could do to stop his lover from hunting down and permanently removing Laurel from his son's life. Fortunately, between Ianto’s cooler head and erotic distractions, Malcolm shelved his murderous plans… for the moment.

Having stripped out of his suit and carefully hanging it in the closet Ianto crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around Malcolm's back, resting his head on his lover's shoulder. "I know what you’re thinking and trust me Malcolm, I will do everything in my power to make sure that Tommy's future is safe and secure.” He laid a series of kisses along the man’s jawline, finishing with a passionate kiss on his lips. “You just focus on what you need to do." What Ianto didn't tell his lover was that there was now a dark shadow within Tommy's future; it was something that hadn't been there before and all Ianto could conclude was that time was creating a new path for Tommy and it would be an interesting one.

Accepting his lover’s kisses and returning them with interest, Malcolm leaned back and looked at Ianto; he believed every world the man said because he trusted his Welshman implicitly. Hell, at this point he was the only person that knew he could truly and completely depend upon. Malcolm had learned long ago not to trust anyone because they could smile at you one minute and then turn around and just as easily stab you in the back. "You talked to him, do you think Oliver and his little gang will stay out of our way or will they continue to be a thorn in my side?" Malcolm asked.

Ianto could feel the tension running through his lover's body and he longed to ease with a lie but that simply was not possible. "From what I can see, yes, they’re still going to be an issue.” He felt Malcolm’s muscles tighten until they were as hard as rocks. “Oliver Queen is destined to be a hero and what kind of hero would he be if he backed down when his city was in danger?"

With a deep sigh Malcolm forced himself to relax. He knew that Ianto had a point; it didn’t mean that he had to like it but his lover did have a valid point. Everything he had learned about Oliver Queen suggested strongly that he would not give up easily on what he saw as his city. “Oliver has been warned so if he gets in my way I will destroy him and all those he holds dear,” Malcolm vowed.

Ianto shivered as a dark cloud floated through his awareness; Malcolm’s timeline was edging closer and closer to death and that truly scared the Welshman. He couldn’t lose Malcolm, not now that they had found so much happiness with one another, and he would do everything in his power to make sure that Malcolm Merlyn survived what was to come.

******

Arriving back at the Arrow Cave Felicity all but threw herself into Diggle’s arms, sinking into the man’s warm embrace as she felt his strong arms tighten around her and a grateful kiss was pressed onto the top of her head.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Diggle didn’t know what he would have done if anything had happen to Felicity, in the short time that he has gotten to know the blond he had grown fond of her and couldn’t picture their little team without her.

“Me too, Diggle.” Felicity couldn’t deny that she felt safe and sound in Diggle’s arms, like nothing could harm her while she was wrapped up in his arms.

Oliver couldn’t deny that he felt a strong tinge of jealousy as he watched Diggle and Felicity hug. _He_ wanted to be the one to offer that kind of comfort to Felicity; she should be finding comfort in _his_ arms. Then he realised the dangerous direction his thoughts were taking him in; _‘No, it is better this way, I need to keep my head in the game and not on Felicity. Besides Laurel is the one who holds my heart but I need to do what’s right for her and Tommy and that means stepping aside and letting them be happy.’_

It hadn’t been easy for Oliver to come to grips with the idea of Tommy and Laurel being in a relationship, being happy and planning a future together, but he knew that if he wanted to change Tommy’s fate he was going to have to let it go. _‘First I need to focus on keeping Starling City and all I care about safe and then I’ll figure out how to deal with my love life.’_

Keeping Felicity in his arms Diggle turned to face Oliver. “So was it Merlyn behind Felicity’s kidnapping?”

Oliver shook his head. “No, it’s a new player, someone far more powerful, someone completely and totally loyal to Merlyn. He warned us to stay away and not to interfere with Merlyn’s plan.” He refused to look at his IT specialist as he finished, “That’s why he took Felicity, to force us to agree.”

“I already told Oliver my safety is not more important than the rest of Starling City.” Felicity spoke up moving away from Diggle’s comforting embrace for the first time since she arrived to pin the man with a look.

Usually Diggle loved Felicity’s fire but not when she had been kidnapped and placed in danger as a way to keep them from interfering with Merlyn’s plans. “You are important to us, Felicity, and there is no way that I’m letting you out of my sight until this is all over,” Diggle warned with a tone of steely determination in his voice.

Something loosened in Oliver’s chest at Diggle’s vow because he knew that the other man meant it and knowing that Diggle would do everything in his power to protect Felicity and keep her safe lifted a great weight from his shoulders. Oliver knew that Felicity would be okay and that would allow him to keep his focus on Malcolm Merlyn and his mysterious partner because something told him that Ianto Jones was far more dangerous of the two.


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy had no idea why he had asked to meet Ianto for lunch, he still wasn’t sure about the man dating his father but he couldn’t deny that Ianto made his father very happy and there was something about Ianto that just screamed “talk to me, I understand your pain”.

“Tommy.”

Pulled from his thoughts Tommy smiled slightly as Ianto approached the table. “Ianto, thanks for meeting me.”

Ianto would admit that he had been surprised when Tommy had asked him to meet. “It’s no problem, Tommy; I was looking for the chance to get to know you a bit better,” Ianto informed the younger man as he slipped into the free chair.

A silence fell over the table that was both comfortable and awkward as the two men studied the menu, neither really wanting to break the relaxed moment.

With all the words swimming in front of his eyes, Tommy gave up on reading his menu, closed it with a snap and dropped it on the table. He started to ask if Ianto had decided what he wanted but when he opened his mouth, something entirely different came out. “Have you ever felt like you are not enough? That you are just a stand-in because they can’t have the one they truly love?” He had absolutely no idea what on earth had prompted him to ask such a personal question but it was too late to take back now.

Placing down his menu Ianto was thankful that they had a table in a rather private area of the dining room. “I have, Tommy; before your father I had a lover that had the same habit. Jack was very open with his affections and he couldn’t be tied down to just one relationship, he liked having ‘options’.” Ianto made air quotes around that last world.

Tommy chuckled politely.

“I think Jack loved me in his own way but he had an extremely different view of love and he just couldn’t understand why it hurt me to come a distant third in his heart. On top of that, I had to compete against his past. There was a woman we worked with and Jack never once hid how much she meant to him. To him it was just normal behaviour but it caused me so much pain to watch them flirt and carry on as if no one else was around.” Ianto didn’t realise just how much Jack’s actions were still affecting him until he heard himself say, “He basically declared his love for her right in front of me when she threatened to quit if she didn’t get her way.”

“How could he not see the effect he had on you? That would hurt anyone!” Tommy was outraged on behalf of Ianto. Sure he knew that Oliver still loved Laurel but thankfully Oliver had never made that kind of demand because Tommy knew that if he did, he would definitely be the loser in the triangle, not Oliver.

Ianto smiled at Tommy, touched that the young man cared enough about him to be upset. “When it came to Gwen Cooper Jack was almost completely blind to her faults, whether it was coming in late every day or screwing up out in the field. I think he saw someone in her that he’d lost long ago and he did his best to make sure that Gwen was given the life his friend had been denied.”

“Still that’s not fair to you. It’s sad about his friend but that still does not give him the right to treat you like that and flaunt his feelings for her all over the place.” Tommy was seething; the more he thought about the way Jack had been so callous towards Ianto the more he wanted to punch him in the face.

Seeing the fire in Tommy’s eyes, Ianto’s smiled turned sad as he recalled Tosh saying the same thing to him after the whole space whale disaster. Jack had caved in so damned easily to Gwen’s dramatic declarations about Rhys, completely ignoring how deeply upset Ianto had been by Jack’s words.It didn’t help matters that just a few weeks later, on the day of her wedding to Rhys, the man she had so vehemently and vocally protected, Jack and Gwen had become lost in one another’s eyes as they danced at her reception.

“I don’t think Jack ever saw how much some of his actions or words hurt me.” There was naked raw honesty on the Welshman’s face. “In my time with Jack I suffered my share of heartbreak over the fact that I was never enough for him or that in his heart he longed for another. I wouldn’t wish that kind of pain on anyone.” Ianto’s eyes met Tommy’s. “It’s never easy walking away from someone you love but if fate hadn’t dealt me the hand it had I know now that I would have walked away from Jack. You can only take being someone’s second or in my case third choice for so long before it kills you inside.”

From the corner of his eye Tommy saw a waiter approaching their table and he surreptitiously waved him off; he knew that if Ianto were interrupted he would shut down just as he knew that the man needed to unburden himself.

“Tommy, I know you love Laurel, I can see it in your eyes whenever you talk about her but I can also see the pain when you realise that you aren’t the main one in her heart. Sometimes it’s hardest the thing you’ll ever have to do to put yourself first and walk away. You might not be old enough to remember the saying about if they truly love you they will come back.”

As he considered the older man’s words, Tommy didn’t want to admit it but Ianto had a point; he had been waiting for such a long time for Laurel to notice him, hoping that she would love him like he loved her. Finally she accepted his affections but just when it looked like his greatest wish had been granted Oliver Queen returned from the dead. Even a blind man could see the fire between Oliver and Laurel re-ignite and he knew that maybe the universe was telling him that he and Laurel just weren’t meant to be.

Ianto could see it in Tommy’s eyes, the young man was taking his words to heart and Ianto hoped that it was enough to change Tommy’s fate. “So I think that is enough serious talk, I’m starving and this place is supposed to have some of the best food this side of the coast and I’m looking to see if that’s true.” Ianto casually changed the subject and right on cue his stomach growled loudly causing the oh-so-proper Welshman to blush furiously.

Unable to stop the chuckle that burst from his lips, Tommy was grateful for the unexpected tension breaker and he sent a knowing smirk Ianto’s way. “I hear they have some of the best coffee in Starling City, something I’ve heard might even impress you.”

Ianto’s lips curved up into his own smirk. “We shall see, we shall see.”

******

Laurel Lance was emotionally torn, something she had been ever since Oliver had returned and learned that she was dating Tommy. Despite the pain that Oliver had caused her with his incessant cheating Laurel still loved him. Oh there was no doubt that she hated him and there were moments when she just wanted to hit Oliver and scream at him for all the pain he’d caused her. But then there were moments when she could see the sweet gentle boy she had fallen in love with and she just wanted to melt into his arms.

Laurel knew it wasn’t fair, not to her, not to Oliver and certainly not to Tommy and she couldn’t deny that she was torn between the two men. She knew that the smart choice, the _safe_ choice was to say good-bye to Oliver and choose Tommy but in her heart Laurel knew that she would never be able to say no to Oliver.

“I’m so sorry, Tommy,” Laurel whispered softly, she knew that she wasn’t being fair to Tommy, not by any stretch of the imagination. Unfortunately, as long as Oliver kept fighting for her she wouldn’t be able to turn her back on him. She couldn’t believe that she was hurting Tommy in the same way that Oliver had hurt her in the past, but in the end she just wasn’t strong enough to firmly shut the door on the idea that she and Oliver had a future together.

Laurel’s guilt weighed heavily on her as she considered her options. _‘I know I should let Tommy go so he can find his own true happiness.’_ Laurel knew that would be the right thing to do but she just couldn’t let Tommy go; she loved him, maybe not as much as she loved Oliver but with Tommy she could see a future with him, a home and a family. Despite that, she selfishly could not let go of Oliver Queen.

******

Tommy Merlyn had a lot on his mind and found himself thinking over Ianto’s advice again and again. After narrowly missing sideswiping a parked car, Tommy decided he needed a safe place to think. Knowing some silence would help, he stopped at the park that he and Oliver used to play in when they were children. Tommy had fond memories of this place and he hoped that the setting would help settle his mind.

“Now there’s the face of a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders.”

Thinking he was alone in the park, Tommy was startled by the unexpected interruption and shifted his gaze from the small lake he had been staring at; the ripples on the surface had been soothing, allowing him to calm his erratic thoughts. As he glanced at the source of the voice, the man took a seat on the bench next to him.

Tommy found himself instantly on guard as he stared at the other man; he had to admit that the man was handsome in a classic kind of way and Tommy felt his heart skip a little beat. There was a certain part of him that he kept carefully hidden deep down inside him, where even he didn’t have to face it. He was terribly afraid of how those he cared about would feel, how they would look at him if they knew; in fact, it was so devastating that he didn't even want Oliver – his best friend for more than two decades – to know.

He wasn't just jealous of Oliver having Laurel, he had also been jealous of Laurel having Oliver. She was fortunate enough to know the man in ways that Tommy knew would forever be something of his dreams and fantasies because if there was one thing that Oliver Queen was, he was straight. Tommy sighed deeply, realising that the stranger wasn’t going to go away. "I guess I do have the weight of the world on my mind, my own."

Slade Wilson knew full well who this man was sitting next him: Tommy Merlyn. He had been keeping a very close eye on all those who mattered to his prime nemesis, Oliver Queen, and Tommy was one person that Slade had particularly close attention to. "Sometimes that’s a far greater weight and a heavier burden to bear than something the world gives us. We all have to make the hard choices, ones that are never easy and we have to live with them.”

“For a while we all wonder did I make the right choices? Was there another way could this have gone? Would I have been happier living the lie? But sometimes we have to do what is best for ourselves no matter who it ends up hurting; we can't accept anyone loving us if we don't love ourselves first. We also have to like the person we are when we’re with this special person.” Slade tried not to intimidate Tommy too much as he asked, “Do you like yourself around your love?"

Tommy might not have a clue as to who this stranger was but he was offering some rather wise advice. "How do you know that it’s love that’s weighing down on my heart?" Tommy asked.

Slade smiled sadly at the younger man. "I know well the look you wear. You're in love with someone who may still be in love with another. I was there once myself, watching as the two people I cared about fell for one another leaving me out in the cold. Then one friend was reunited with an old flame and the two of us were left with broken hearts. So, yes, I've been where you are right now and I wish that I had had the courage to offer my friend the advice I just gave you. If I had then she might still be alive today."

Tommy knew the look in the man's eye; it was a look that Laurel had worn after word had come that the Queen’s Gambit had gone down in a storm and Oliver and Sara had been lost at sea. "I'm sorry for your loss; you must have loved her dearly."

"I did and I regret every day that I didn't tell her how much I loved her. Don't make my mistake, don't settle for second place," Slade cautioned him.

Tommy couldn't help but notice how much this man sounded like Ianto. "You sound like my dad's partner; he too suffered in never knowing where he stood with his lover and it all ended up in heartbreak. I don't want to end up like that. I love her but I know I'm not first in her heart and I thought I could handle it but I don't think I can, not when I know that Laurel will always love Oliver the most.” Tommy shook his head in bewilderment. “I don't know why I am telling this to a complete stranger. I don't even know your name."

"Sometimes it helps to have a listening ear with no real loyalties to any of the involved parties. But I can help with the name thing, I'm Slade Wilson and you are?" Slade held out his hand to Tommy.

Tommy only hesitated for the briefest second before taking Slade's offered hand. "I'm Tommy Merlyn and it's nice to meet you, Slade. If you're going to listen to my problems we could at least do it over a cup of coffee, my treat," the younger man offered.

Carefully hiding his triumphant grin, Slade flashed him a winning smile. "If you offer to play tourist guide as well, then I accept. This is my first time visiting Starling City and I could do with an escort.”

It only took Tommy a moment to decide that he would enjoy spending time with a man who was such a good listener, and if he was as handsome as Slade, then that was just icing on the cake. Honestly he couldn't see what harm it could do and it would be nice to make a new friend, one that was all his, one that wasn't connected to Laurel or Oliver. "It would be my pleasure."

Slade returned Tommy's smile, he didn't think it would be this easy. _‘This is just another person you’ve hurt with your actions, Oliver, and someday soon you will get just what’s coming to you, I promise you that.’_ He looked at his new friend’s open, honest face and refused to be swayed by it. _‘You, young Mr Merlyn, just might be the key to that.'_


	8. Chapter 8

As he lay awake listening to Malcolm’s steady breathing, Ianto could feel it in his bones; time was changing for Tommy and he hoped that his fate would change as well. A new player had entered the game and his presence would change Starling City forever. At this point in time Ianto didn't really care what Slade Wilson had planned for Oliver, his crew and Starling City. As long as the man brought no harm to either Malcolm or Tommy, Ianto saw no reason to interfere in Slade's schemes.

While it was clear that Oliver had taken Ianto’s advice about staying away from Laurel, Tommy had admitted when Malcolm asked his son about his relationship with the woman that Oliver seemed to have had a change of heart and wasn’t fighting for Laurel but instead he seemed to have accepted that Tommy and Laurel were perfect for one another. Of course Ianto also thought that it Oliver’s change of heart could have quite a bit to do with Felicity, it was well known that the two had been hanging out together more and more.

But as he’d studied Tommy over dinner that night, Ianto had seen the lingering doubts the younger man still had about his own standing in the relationship. It was obvious, at least to Ianto, that Tommy honestly didn’t know if Laurel truly loved him or if she was settling for him. Ianto sighed quietly and glanced down at his sleeping lover; for Malcolm’s sake he hoped that Tommy made the right choice in the end.

Setting aside Tommy’s struggles for the moment Ianto knew he had to keep his eyes firmly and closely on Malcolm and Oliver's fight; no matter how Ianto looked at it or what slight changes he made it _always_ ended the same way. The sight of Malcolm falling at the hands of Oliver was absolutely unacceptable and there was no way that Ianto was going to let anything happen to the man he loved.

Unfortunately, Oliver hadn’t listened to a word Ianto had said when he’d warned him to stay out of the Dark Archer’s plans. Oliver Queen was still being as big of a pain in the ass as he’d been as a head-strong teen-ager.

*******

Laurel Lance was starting to think that she was cursed when it came to love, given that Tommy was standing in her apartment breaking up with her. "Tommy, I know we haven't had the easiest of times but I really think that we could make us work!" Laurel pleaded with Tommy to change his mind. “Please don’t do this!”

With a heavy heart, Tommy looked at Laurel, really looked and he saw the same girl that he had fallen in love with all those years ago, he did love her truly and honestly. He had waited patiently for her to notice him, longing for the day when he would get a chance to be with her, to make her see that he loved her in ways Oliver never could. But Tommy had finally come to accept the truth: Laurel would never love him the way that he loved her.

As far as Laurel was concerned, Oliver would always come first in her heart and after talking with Ianto and then having that same conversation reinforced by Slade Wilson Tommy knew that he couldn't live with being her second choice any longer. "I have been in love with you for years, Laurel, but you never saw me as anything but a friend. It’s always been Oliver and it still is.”

“No!” Laurel exclaimed. “That’s not true, Tommy!”

Tommy ignored her protests and continued. “Oliver is the one who comes first in your heart and we both know it. I could have accepted that he was your first love and that a part of you will always love him if I thought that I really had a bigger place in your heart. But I don't and that fact has been made crystal clear since Oliver came home.” The tears streaming down Laurel’s face made Tommy feel like a real bastard but they didn’t deter him.

“You're still in love with him, Laurel and if we stay together we are going to end up hating one another. You’re gonna hate me for not being Oliver and I’ll hate you for never really loving me. It's better for all three of us to end this now with our friendship still intact."

Laurel choked on the huge lump in her throat as she tried to fight back the tears flowing down her cheeks; she knew what Tommy was saying was the truth. "I _do_ love you, Tommy, never doubt that."

"But as a friend or something more?" Tommy asked and a watery smile came to his face when Laurel couldn't meet his eyes and answer. "Trust me, it’s better this way; goodbye Laurel, I hope that whatever happens you find some happiness. I'm sorry that I wasn't enough for you." Leaning forward Tommy pressed one final kiss to Laurel's cheek and turned towards the door.

Laurel raised her hand and covered her cheek as though trying to save Tommy’s last kiss. She watched as he walked away from her, knowing that she could have called him back at any time but it wouldn't change anything. She knew she wouldn't magically love Tommy more than Oliver just as she knew that Tommy was right; it _was_ better to end this now before they ended up hating one another.

******

"Tommy has just broken up with Laurel," Ianto informed Malcolm as he watched his lover practice with his bow. His eyes were blazing with lust as he watched the man’s muscles ripple with every movement; _‘the man is truly poetry in motion.’_

"Good, I never thought that Laurel was good enough for my son anyway. What have you heard about this mysterious Slade? He and Tommy have gotten quite chummy lately. What role will he play in Tommy's future?" Malcolm might not always act like it but his son's happiness was one of the most important things in the world to him. Malcolm notched one last arrow, released it and scored another bull’s eye before placing his bow down. He watched as Ianto's gaze went distant while he looked into the future, the older man shivered as he felt Ianto's powers fill the room. He had to admit it was always an arousing sight to see Ianto using his powers and knowing that Ianto belonged to him.

Satisfied with the information the Rift showed him, Ianto refocused on his lover. "Slade and Tommy's paths were never met to cross but now that they have it will forever change Tommy and Oliver's friendship. The bond they once shared will never be the same. The future will depend on the nature which Slade and Tommy's relationship takes," Ianto informed Malcolm.

"That is good enough for me, now I have a city to save and I need a dose of good luck," Malcolm purred as he moved towards Ianto with seduction pouring from every movement. “Now where do you suppose I left my lucky Ianto’s foot?”

Ianto’s grin turned wicked as Malcolm placed his arms against the wall on either side of him, effectively boxing him but before the Welshman could say anything, Malcolm claimed his lips in a lustful kiss. Yes, based on everything the Rift had shown him, Ianto knew that after tonight nothing would ever be the same for any of them and Ianto just hoped that those he cared so much about survived.

******

"That couldn't have been easy for you, how are you feeling now?" Slade asked once Tommy finished telling him that he had broken up with Laurel. Slade had actually surprised himself when he struck up a true friendship with Tommy; the young man was not what he had been expecting and that threw him a little. He had originally planned to use Tommy as just one more another way of getting to Oliver, an easy way to cause him pain. He hadn't planned on actually liking the young man.

"Is it wrong of me to feel lighter?" Tommy didn't know why he called Slade and asked him to meet at the same park bench where they first met but he needed a friend to talk to and considering the circumstances, that wasn't Oliver at this time.

"Not at all.” Slade shook his head. “You were mentally and emotionally weighed down knowing that you’re not the one she really loves and that kind of knowledge would hurt and damage anyone. In my humble opinion, you made the right choice in putting yourself first for a change. So now what?"

"I need a fresh start, one a way from Starling City where I can start over, someplace where I’m not reminded of my past or my mistakes.” There was a forlorn yet determined tone to Tommy’s voice. “But before that there is something I need to do. Starling City may hold a lot of painful memories for me but before I can leave it behind I have to make sure that it will survive what’s coming." Tommy dearly loved his dad and he had grown quite fond of Ianto but that didn't mean that he was just going to leave when his father was planning on bringing his hometown to its knees.

Slade raised an eyebrow and cocked his head slightly as he considered the implications of what Tommy had just said. "Do I even want to know what you mean?" He’d heard rumblings through the underground that there was something big in store for Starling City but none of his contacts had been able to learn what it was to happen and when or who was behind it. Slade barely managed to hide a frown; it looked like that Tommy had some knowledge that he didn't. _‘I have to find out what he knows.’_

With a shrug of his shoulders, Tommy shook his head. "I can't tell you much but trust me, if there’s nothing keeping you here in Starling City then you should leave, because things are going to get bad, really bad really quickly and I don't want you caught in the crossfire.” He looked at Slade solemnly. “You've been a friend when I’ve really needed one and I need to know that you’re going to be safe. Please, Slade, I'm asking you get out of Starling City before tonight."

"What about you? If it's going to be as bad as you say it is why aren't you leaving?" Slade found himself asking.

Again, Tommy shrugged his shoulders. "Because Starling City is still my home and I can't watch her burn without trying to save her.”

Slade still didn't know what was happening tonight but there was no way that he was letting Tommy out of his sight; he didn't know why the young man had come mean so much to him but he was determined not to lose him like he lost Shadow.


	9. Chapter 9

Oliver couldn't believe how caught off guard he and his team had been. Malcolm's plan was going down tonight and he had been so caught up in his own personal problems to even notice the bigger picture. He knew that Tommy had ended his relationship with Laurel but he couldn't figure out know why he wasn't happier about that or why he hadn’t rushed over to Laurel's place to comfort her.

He knew that Laurel still loved him and he found it both touching and amusing that she had a secret thing for the Archer; it would be so easy for them to fall into bed and pick up right where they had left off. After all, that was what Oliver had dreamt about during his five horrible years on the island and since he’d come home he’d wanted to show Laurel how much he had changed, that he wasn’t the same thoughtless, cheating playboy he’d been before.

But Laurel had been so happy with Tommy by then and the new, adult Oliver wouldn’t hurt his friend like that, yet more proof that he’d changed. Then entered Felicity Smoak, with her sometimes nonsensical babble that never failed to make him smile and when she had been kidnapped Oliver had felt a sense of fear he hadn't felt since the island.

As he gathered his bow and quiver of arrows, he turned to Diggle. "I need you to keep Felicity safe, she has no protection and I can't risk losing her or you.” Oliver needed to keep his mind on the battle and he knew that wouldn't happen if he didn't know that Felicity was well protected.

Even though he wanted to fight by the Hood’s side, Diggle knew that the man was right and he stared at Oliver with determination. "Nothing will happen to Felicity, not while I'm around. You're not the only one who cares about her." Although he’d said nothing, Diggle was proud of Oliver for not running after Laurel as soon as he knew that Tommy was out of the picture. He didn't know how Oliver could be so blind to not notice that Felicity had a crush on him and he knew it would have broken her heart if Oliver had gone to Laurel today. Plus Diggle was convinced that Oliver felt something for their girl, if only he would accept that fact and act on it.

"I know she will; there’s no one that I trust Felicity's safety to more than you." Oliver knew that Diggle would protect Felicity with his life.

"Hello! Girl in lair standing right here and by the way, she can take care of herself just fine. You two need to be out there stopping this bomb not babysitting me. I will be safe down here." Felicity loved both Oliver and Diggle but really, saving the city was more important than keeping her safe.

"Felicity…” Oliver started.

Felicity lifted her hand and cut Oliver off before he could continue. "No, Oliver. I get that you and Diggle think you need to protect me and I love you both for that. But now is not the time.” She straightened her shoulders and stuck her chin out stubbornly. “All of Starling City is in danger and you can't put me above the city. I will be safe here; Malcolm has no idea where our base is.” Felicity reminded them. “I will be okay, I promise."

"What about Merlyn's partner? He can control time, Felicity! I don't think a few security measures are going to keep him out!" Oliver shot back. “He’s already proven that he can take you whenever he wants!”

"Well then, if he does show up and I don’t think he will, it's better that it _is_ just me here and not Diggle too, because the guy can control time and I don't think bullets are going to hurt him!" Felicity reminded Oliver nearly stamping her foot in frustration. "Besides that guy is so in love with Malcolm that if there is going to be a battle tonight between the two of you he won’t leave Malcolm's side."

“How can you be so sure?” Oliver narrowed his eyes, wondering what Felicity wasn’t telling him.

“Because that’s what I would do,” the blonde looked directly into Oliver’s eyes as she spoke.

"She does have a point," Diggle spoke up, siding with Felicity. "Hey man, I get where you are coming from but Felicity is right; from what you’ve said about this Ianto fellow he only cares about Malcolm and I doubt that he will be far from Merlyn's side tonight."

Oliver hated the fact that they were both right, so as much as he hated to admit defeat, he threw his hands up. "Okay fine! You win but you two better stay safe tonight or I am not going to be happy."

"What else is new?" Felicity muttered low under her breath and it took all of Diggle's power not to laugh at her; she did have a point and as he too prepared for battle, he hoped that Oliver was ready for tonight.

*******

Ianto stood beside Malcolm as Starling City faced it fate. "All of my planning has led to this moment. This city is finally being cleansed and the Glades will be gone forever," Malcolm murmured. His heart was pounding in his chest as he considered the enormity of his plan and finally, after waiting for so long, the day had come; today he would have justice for Rebecca.

The part of Ianto Jones that still cared about the lives of others mourned the loss of life before him and without warning he found himself flung back into memories of another time, another life. The screams of the dying and the stench of burning flesh surrounded him, overwhelmed him and Ianto found that he was no longer in Starling City but back at Torchwood One, running and fighting for his life in the Battle of Canary Wharf…

…and that was how he missed the arrival of the Hood.

*******

Tommy had heard that when you are close to death your life flashes before your eyes and as he rushed into Laurel's workplace desperate to save her, he did see his life and he realised that there was so much he wished he had done. More than anything, though he would have liked to have told Oliver how he felt, how much he loved him. Even if the other man turned his back on him and hated him at least Tommy would have known for certain if there could have been a chance for them or not.

"Tommy! What are you doing here?" Laurel was honestly surprised to see her ex-boyfriend come running into her office. She continued to shove case files into boxes, determined to save what she could; she had forced the rest of the staff to run for safety but there still might be a few stragglers, so she wouldn't say no to the help. She never expected that anyone would want to destroy Starling City, so many innocent lives would be lost.

"Saving you!" Tommy wasn't at all surprised to see that Laurel was still in the building making sure that everyone was out before her.

Laurel smiled at Tommy as she handed him an overflowing box, grateful for a second set of hands; maybe she would get out of this nightmare alive.

*******

As he watched his lover fall at the hands of the Hood Ianto felt a level of rage fill him that he hadn't experienced since the thing wearing Lisa's face was gunned down right before him. Oh how desperately he wanted to come out of his hiding spot and tear the man apart but he couldn't, he had given Malcolm his solemn word that he would stay hidden no matter what he saw happening.

Not since Lisa had been converted and Jack had sacrificed himself to stop Abaddon had Ianto felt as useless as he did when he was forced to watch his lover battle the Hood.

"No!" Ianto cried as he watched Oliver arrow hit its mark and Malcolm fell to the ground, mortally wounded.

Gasping with pain Malcolm felt Ianto's power wrapping around him like a soft blanket, comforting and protecting him, and he smiled beneath his hood; his lover was there to save him just as he’d promised. No, he would not die this day but the world and more importantly the Hood would think he had and later, after he'd recovered he would be back to find that Starling City had been changed for the better.

Through the power of the Rift it wasn't just Malcolm that Ianto saw in danger but Tommy as well, and so he closed his eyes and concentrated, reaching out to slow time around the young man, giving Tommy a chance to live. "I've got you, Malcolm. You did it, my love," Ianto whispered as he brushed a tender kiss across Malcolm's temple and then he gathered his lover up in his arms, cradling the fallen man to his chest and carefully moved them off of the roof.

*******

Tommy was pleased to note that he and Laurel had managed to get everyone else out and now it was just them. "Look out!" Tommy cried out sharply, dropping the box of files he was carrying towards the door and shoving Laurel out of the way as the roof began to come down around them.

Laurel stumbled as she was pushed out of the way. She could only watch with horror as she realised that Tommy now stood where she had been just seconds ago. "Tommy! Move!" she cried frantically reaching out for him.

Tommy closed his eyes waiting for death to claim him as the roof collapsed around him; neither he nor Laurel noticed as time appeared to slow around them until everything stopped completely.

"Well now isn't this interesting," Slade murmured as he stepped unaffected into the office; he was extremely intrigued by the mysterious event he was witnessing. "Just who are you, Mr Jones and how did you do this?" He had never seen anyone with such incredible power, power that could literally stop time. Slade wasn’t sure why Jones had sent here with the mission to save Tommy, but he was glad he did; he just hoped he was in time to help the young man.

******

Oliver blinked as he came out of a daze and he shook his head with angry frustration as he realised that Malcolm Merlyn had evaded him yet again. "Damn it! I let you escape! But it won't happen next time," Oliver vowed.

******

"Tommy!" Laurel blinked in confusion as she realised that she was alone in the crumbling office building, the rubble that had been about to burry Tommy was laid off to the side and there was no sign of him anywhere.

"Laurel!"

"Dad!" Laurel never had been so happy to hear her father’s voice as she was now.

Quentin Lance felt a sense of knee-buckling relief fill him as his eyes landed on Laurel. "Laurel, thank god you’re alright, I was so worried!" Quentin honestly didn't think he would have survived losing another daughter; Sarah’s death had almost killed him. "Come on, sweetheart; let's get you out of here."

"Dad, did you see Tommy? He was here! He saved me!" Laurel twisted around in her father’s arms, searching for any sign of Tommy. “Please help me find him!” she pleaded with her dad.

"Honey, no one else is here and no one has seen Tommy." Quentin was getting worried about his daughter; maybe she’d been hit on the head by falling debris.

"I'm not crazy, dad; I know that he was here. Something has happened to him." Laurel insisted, she was sure Tommy had been there helping her and that he was now missing.

"Let's just get you out of here and after you’ve been checked out by the paramedics and I'm sure you are safe then we’ll look for Tommy, okay?” Quentin promised Laurel.

A part of Laurel knew her dad was humouring her just like he’d done when she was a child but she didn't care if he didn't take her seriously, she knew what she’d seen and she would find out what happened to Tommy no matter what.

******

_Somewhere in the air_

Slade Wilson couldn’t take his eyes off of the young man who lay unmoving in the bed, Tommy was pale and too still for his piece of mind but a fourth check of his pulse proved that he still had a heartbeat. “I promise you, Tommy, that those responsible for this will pay,” Slade vowed. No one would be spared not even family, he would see to it.

******

Felicity joined Oliver and Diggle to stand on the rooftop in horrified awe surveying the damage done to the city below. Finally she couldn’t take the silence any longer. "I don't think either one of them is dead. The man who kidnapped me, the Dark Archer's lover can control time. They're out there somewhere; I’m sure of it.” Felicity didn’t want to voice her thoughts that maybe Tommy had been saved as well, she didn’t want to give Oliver that kind of false hope.

Oliver stared out over the destruction that had befallen Starling City. "When they return we’ll be ready for them. I failed this city once; I will not fail it again." Oliver vowed.

" _We_ won't fail it. You don't have to do this alone, not when you have us to help you," Diggle reminded Oliver.

Oliver was thankful to have them by his side. "Is my family okay?"

"Moira and Thea are fine, Laurel was at her office and is being checked out as we speak. She's claiming Tommy was there with her but there's been no sign of him. Right now no one knows where he is but with everything that’s happened it's going to take a while to find him," Diggle informed Oliver.

Oliver couldn't believe that something might have happened to Tommy and as he thought about it he felt a sharp pang in his chest. "No, Merlyn hated this city but he loved his son, he would never allow anything to happen to Tommy. Tommy's out there somewhere and we are going to find him," Oliver vowed, after everything Tommy had done for him there was no way that Oliver wouldn't look for him, even if he had to overturn ever piece of rubble himself.

Felicity and Diggle shared a knowing look; Oliver would do everything in his power to find Tommy and they would be right there with him every step of the way looking until they found him.

******

Ianto was unsure as to exactly where he’d brought Malcolm but he knew was that it was a safe place for the man to heal from his injuries. Gently Ianto ran his hands through his lover's hair, Malcolm would live, he was sure of it. He wasn't going to lose his lover. And though it was a distant image, Ianto could see that Tommy’s fate had been changed and an elegant eyebrow rose as the vision became clearer.

 “Well this is going to be interesting, I wonder how things will play out now.” Time was changing right before his eyes but even he couldn’t see how these new events would play out. All he knew was that through it all he would be at Malcolm’s side making sure that all his dreams came true. But first, once Malcolm was healed, they would go collect Tommy and Malcolm's daughter Thea and together nothing would stand in their way.

End


End file.
